The Half Blood Vongola And The Lightning Thief
by FallenNiji
Summary: Percy Jackson was an odd little girl. Maybe it was because she was the first demigod daughter of the Sea God, Poseidon. Or maybe it was being the the most powerful mafia family's, Vongola's, one and only heir. And now, she's on a quest to find Zeus's Master Bolt. Fem!Percy. Poseidon/Fem!Tsuna. Fem!Percy. AU. 11thGen!Fic
1. Target 01

**Disclaimer: D** on't own Percy Jackson or KHR.

 **Pairings** : Poseidon/Fem!Tsuna, Nicercy, other  
 **Warnings** : Fem!Tsuna. Boss!Tsuna. 20YearOld!Tsuna. Tsuna-is-Sally. Fem!Percy. Swearing.  
 **Notes** : So this was created on a whim. Sorry about the misspelling, grammar, etcetera.

* * *

 **Chapter 01: 'Accident'-ing Math Teachers Runs In My Blood**

* * *

Let's get one thing clear. I did _not_ want to be a freaking Half-Blood.

If you think your one, close the book right now, leave and never turn back. I'll give you some advice; believe whatever your parents told you, and you'll probably stay safe for a while. That is, if you aren't like _me_. If you are...well, then you're screwed.

Let me warn you that if you're a Half-Blood, you usually live a life full of crazy shit, grumpy old drunks who were banned from wine, and death. Yup, plenty of death. Plenty of horrifying, painful death that never ends painlessly. Being boiled bit by bit, having all your fingers cut off, being torched by your uncle, falling from national monuments, etcetera etcetera.

If you're a normal kid – or at least _think_ you're normal – and you're reading this just for amusement, well, fuck you. Or, if you're less annoying, keep calm and read on. ;-)

But if you recognise yourself – or anyone you know, or anyone that anyone knows – in these pages and if you feel something stirring inside stop reading immediately and run for the hills. Or Half-Blood hill. Either would be fine. Or run to Aunt Chrome. She's nice.

Anyway, if you do feel _something_ stirring, you're probably like us. And _no_ , we are _not_ a freaking cult! So yeah, contact the Vindice immediately and they'll send someone to escorts you.

Wait...how did they learn about Half-Bloods? ...Probably for being mummy-fied for most of their lives. Yeah, I do _not_ want to got into detail. But if you must know, it involves a lot of pacifiers, flames, and rainbows. And Checkers, definitely _Checkers_.

(If you recognise that name, run for your lives!)

But if you ignore my advice, in a matter of time _they_ will come after you. When that happens, er...they may or may not come – because they sensed you _knew_ – and they will most likely kill you.

Confusing right? I wasn't exactly raised with this knowledge, but I had a feeling. Perhaps they did come for me and were torched by mom or one of the Guardians. Or Reborn. My very overprotective, overly-sadistic godfather. Even though the latters didn't know what they were.

My name's Percy Jackson. I'm twelve and your regular day to day boarding student at Yancy Academy. It's a private school for _ahem_ troubled kids in upstate New York.

Now am _I_ a troubled kid?

Perhaps. Hayato-ojisan, and a lot of other people, always say so. I don't get it. You destroy HQ when you're five with only a banana peel and you're banned for life. What's with that?

Okay, anyway, everything became a bit crazy – crazier in my case – when we, meaning my sixth grade class, went to Manhattan last May. I personally think the staff were crazy – I mean, twenty something mental-case kids and only two teachers inside a gods forbid yellow school bus. Uh _hello_? I have nothing against Sun Yellow – Ryohei-ojisan would make me deaf if I did – but hello? It was mustard yellow. _Mustard_. I know – _Ugh_.

We were heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman shit. Yeah my language. Being around Xanxus-teme and the Varia – and Independent Assassination Squad, best in the biz – made me learn some words. Did you know that my mum once out cursed Xanxus-teme in a swear off when I was three. Apparently, my mom was scary.

Back to the museum. I hate museums. They bring back memories of the torture Reborn put me through. Shivers. Electrocutions, drowning, 10 ton mallets, kicks... You get my point; Reborn is one sadistic motherfucker.

(Somewhere in Vongola HQ, a certain Hitman sneezed.)

The people leading our trip were Mr, Brunner and Mrs. Dodds. Downright awesome and bitchy respectively. I liked the latter of the two. He was cool in my books. He was an older man in a motorised wheelchair. Thinning hair, a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. That reminded me of Reborn. Espresso addict.

He doesn't sound cool, but he told awesome stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. Yeah I sleep in class. I already knew those things. Three words. Tutor Extraordinare Reborn.

I really hoped that during this trip I wouldn't be bad. I mean, have you _seen_ my _okaa-san's_ sad looks? They make you fall to your knees and beg for mercy. Trust me, I've seen some traitors do it.

Anyway, trip, gonna be good. Definitely.

(Later, I would cursed the damned Sawada luck.)

Bad things tend to happen on the field trips I go on. Last year we went to the Sara-something battlefield, and I may or may not accidentally had an incident with a Revolutionary War cannon. The bus would never be the same again, and then I got expelled. Cue sad look I was given by _okaa-san_. _Hey_! She did worse than I did. I remember Reborn telling me one time she literally went diving of a three story roof top. Yeah.

And the year before that we were on a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of leaned against the wall, and the next thing I know our class took an unplanned swim with the sharks. The sharks literally cuddled against me. That scared the living shit out of me. And the time before that the Banana Peel War II happened. Never again.

 _Never. Again.  
_  
But this trip, I was determined to be good. Or at least _try_.

All the way to the museum, I had put up with Nancy Bobofit, a freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. Who eats peanut butter and ketchup? _Together?_

Well, he was my _civilian, normal_ best friend. My Guardians and the Shimon and Yuni-chan were my _crazy_ best friends. Well, more Yuni-chan and my other friend, daughter of Enma Kozato, Mami. Naming you baby girl after your murdered baby sister... _wow_ Enma-ojisan. The rest were more like family to me.

Anyway, in my – and most of the bullies' – opinion Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He even cried when he got frustrated. That reminded me of Lambo-ojisan. I always assumed he was held back a few grades, 'cause he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a beard on his chin. Beards reminded me of Dumbledore. _Aberforth_ Dumbledore, not Albus. I _hate_ Albus.

To top that all off, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life – lucky bastard – because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. I find that hard to believe, even though he walks like every step is torture to him. Why? Two words. Enchilada day. On those days he ran like hellhounds – or Bianchi with a dish of her poison cooking – were after him.

As Nancy Bobofit – what kind of name is that? Even _Ryohei-ojisan_ has better naming skills! – continued throwing pieces of the sandwich in Grover's hair I became even more angry. I cursed being on probation. The Headmaster threatened me with death – Hayato-ojisan would probably murder him – by in-school suspension. Yeah I know, _torture_ right? And if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly _entertaining_ happened on this trip, hello in-school suspension, goodbye freedom.

"I'm going to fucking kill her," I muttered angrily. Hell hath no fury like a Vongola pissed off. That was at least, what Byakuran-freak would always say.

Grover tried to calm me down. Keyword: tried. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." _In your hair?!_ I wanted to ask him but my eyes darkened when he dodged another piece of that bitch's lunch.

"That's it." I started to get up to beat the shit out of Bobofit, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me with a frown, "You know who'll get blamed if _anything_ happens."

Later, I would've thought that in-school suspension was nothing compared to the crazy shit that I would get myself into in the following years.

The most awesome teacher – Mr. Brunner – let the museum tour.

He was in the front in his wheelchair, leading us through the large, creepy galleries, past even creepier statues and some cases full of old pottery. Ha. _Potter_ y. Nothing? No? Well, that's disappointing.

My eyes lingered on the cases, thinking about how the stuff survived for three thousand years. No. More than a few thousand years. After all, the world was built _millennia_ ago.

He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx – Harry Potter! – on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was ignoring him entirely, in favour of looking at everything else. Everyone around me were whispering to each other, and every time I glared at them, the other bitchiest teacher of all time, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.

My eyes darkened when I remembered that if I wasn't careful I could end up like the girl any day. Any minute, any second. I chuckled humourlessly. That was the life of a Vongola. At least the others could be around their parents. I couldn't, because that would mean that the possibility of being assassinated skyrocketed.

"–Jackson?" I blinked in surprise when my eyes focussed back in and I saw everyone staring at me. I raised my hands on instinct and blurted out: "It wasn't me!" The other kids burst out laughing – I even saw Grover snickering! – while Mr. Brunner sigh and look about ready to facepalm, but he thankfully didn't.

Thank Primo, that would've made me embarassed even more than I am. Mrs. Dodds was trying to kill me with her eyes.

From the day we met, Mrs. Dodds adored Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. Which I'm not... I don't think I am, but with my _okaa-san_ you never know. I wouldn't be surprised if a _kami_ fell in love with her.

Anywho...

She would point her crooked finger at me and say with false sweetness, "Now, honey," and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. Yeah, torture. And you know what she makes me do? She made me erase answers out of old text books until midnight. _Midnight,_ people! If I didn't know better, I'd say she was Reborn's sister. But that would be an insult to him.

Okay, and this one time I told Grover that I suspected she wasn't human, he looked at me serious for one, and said: "You're absolutely right."

My mother made me read about Greek mythology and when I asked, she said they were real. She said monsters were real – to a six year old! Yeah, I never went to Hollywood again after that. Why? Let's just say, I hate chiwawas. Evil creatures they are.

I'm getting rather off topic right? So she told me monsters were real when I was six and handed me a dagger. ...Not the smartest thing to do, but I went along with it. So yeah, Dodds was probably a monster and I was probably screwed.

"Ms. Jackson," Mr. Brunner's voice once again snapped me out of my thoughts. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I was a girl? No? ...Oh, well this is awkward...

"Yes, sir?"

"Now that you're back on Earth," His eyes shined with amusement as I turned red, "Perhaps you can tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and frowned. This was one of the Greek myths I hated the most.

"That's Kronos eating his childen." I said evenly with a dark glare on my face. What kind of disgusting creature would eat his children? It reminded me of Mukuro's stories of the Estraneo famiglia, and what they did to the children in their care.

Mr. Brunner looked at me pointedly, his eyes telling me to continue. I scowled, "Kronos was the king God–" Mr. Brunner's eyebrows shot up. I flushed. "Sorry – he was the King of Titans. He didn't trust his kids because of something. A Prophecy or something like that. Or was it a curse?" I shrugged. "So Kronos ate them–" A few of the girls gagged behind me, "–but Rhea, his wife, hid the youngest, baby Zeus, and gave him a rock to eat instead. I have _no_ idea how he confused a rock with a baby, but he was probably stupid–"

Mr. Brunner and Grover looked like they were going to have a heart attack. Even Dodds looked pale when I called Kronos an idiot. "–So Zeus grew up, tricked his dad – if you could even call him that – into barfing up his brothers and sisters–"

"Ew!" Some of the girls said behind me.

"–Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Hades, and Poseidon. And after that there was a big fight, the gods kicked Titan ass, and they won. The end." Now even Dodds looked to be having a heart attack.

Some snickers from the group. Some even muttered "Nerd", "Geek", or even some were bold enough to say "Freak".

I raised an eyebrow at Mr. Brunner. "Um..?"

Behind me, Bobofit mumbled to a friend – scratch that, more like minion, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, ' _Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'_ "

"And why, Ms. Jackson," Brunner finally said, although he was a bit pale, much to my confusion, "to paraphrase Ms. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered. My eye twitched.

" _Shut up_ ," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. Which was _not_ pretty. Trust me.

Mr. Brunner was the _only_ one who ever caught her saying anything bad. Be it insults, or even curses. He had radar ears. Kinda like Natsu and the other Box Animals.

I answered his question with a bit of amusement. "Well, what would happen if you went to Greece and insulted the wrong deity? Some people still worship them, and trust me, you don't what to get on their bad side." I shuddered, remembering the time a young boy tried to skewer me, "That also applies to countries like Japan."

"I see." Mr. Brunner sighed. "Well, half credit, Ms. Jackson." Excuse me? I answered it! "Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" I stared at him. Was he serious? You tell us all that barf worthy shit, and then you say, _'On that happy note, it's time for lunch.'_?

Some of the brats looked greenas they were shuffled outside. Some of the boys were acting like total idiots, pushing each other around. Before me and Grover could step outside, Mr. Brunner called out to me. "Ms. Jackson?"

I knew that was gonna happen. It always does.

I sighed and said to Grover. "Go on. I'll meet you at the fountain, Wild Guy." He snorted, casting Mr. Brunner a glance, before walking off. "I'll be waiting, Filly." I sputtered as he walked off. Did he just call me a _female horse under the age of three_?

Mr. Brunner sweatdropped – which was strangely possible. Why, were we in some kind of anime?

...Forget I ever asked.

"Mr. Brunner?"

Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go – intense, knowing brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything. A shiver crawled up my spine as I remembered I saw that look in the eyes of Kawahira-ojisan – sometimes even Yuni-chan and Aria-obasan. The look of _knowing_ the world's secrets, of being there to see them created.

"You're answer today was quite..."He coughed. I shrugged, understanding what he was getting at. My answer was brash, uncouth, and everything between and beyond. But that was how I roll.

"You didn't answer my question about how all this applied to real life." He told me quietly.

I glared at him angrily. _But I did answer it_ , I wanted to protest.

"What you learn from me," he continued, ignoring my glare with what I recognised as practised ease, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."

I really felt like punching this guy. He expected me to know _everything_. But I didn't really get what he was talking about. I answered the freaking question, so why did he say I kinda got it wrong?

Sure, he was kinda cool. On tournament days he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted "What ho!" – which, I did not know the meaning of – and challenged us with his sword(fake?)-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. I know, impossible right?

But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and ADHD and I had never made above a C in my life. Not because I was stupid, but because I didn't care. And Reborn _did_ force me to learn English, Japanese, Italian, Latin, German, Spanish and Greek. In his words, every Vongola and their ally needed to learn at least seven languages. But Greek _did_ come natural to me.

He didn't expect me to be as good as anyone – he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly, on a whim. Despite Reborn teaching me, I only got the basic speling and the verbal part down. Everything else? ...No comment.

"I'll try harder..." I muttered half-heartedly, shifting slightly. He looked at the girl's stele sadly, as if he'd been at the girl's funeral.

"You can go eat your lunch, ." I nodded and walked out of the museum just as the class gathered on the front steps of the museum.

I felt a shiver crawl up my spine as overhead, a storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than the Vindice's Night. I'd never seen any cloud act like this. Maybe it was global warming, 'cause ever since December the weather has gone crazy all over New York. Massive snow storms, floods, wilfires because of lightning, etcetera etcetera. _Perhaps it's a hurricane?_ I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

But nobody else seemed to notice though. The boys – except Grover – were pelting some poor pigeons with some crackers, Bobofit was pickpocketing a poor, unsuspecting lady, and of course, Dodds didn't notice a single thing.

Grover and I sat on the fountain, the rocky part, and away from the others. If we did that, maybe the passerbys wouldn't know we were from that school – the school for freaks, losers, and nobodies. Sadly, they did and they avoided us.

"You got detention, Filly?" Grover asked me with a frown. I glared at him without heat. "Nah. And don't call me a baby horse."

Grover made a strange coo-ing "Well to me you are. Especially short." A tick formed above my eye. _I was not short_! So what if I was a head shorter than any eleven year old girl – and I was turning twelve in a few months – hell, even shorter than some ten year olds!? It was at times like these that I cursed my mother and grandmother. Their short-ness passed onto me.

"But I sometimes wish he'd leave me be. I'm not a genius." Grover snorted, "You aren't."

After that, what happened could only be described awkward silence, before Wild Boy broke it. Maybe he was gonna say something deep or something, but instead, he said something that caused me to laugh. "Can I have your apple, Filly?"

I handed him the apple.

I pulled the long, dark orange scarf I got from Dino-ojisan, _kaa-san's_ honorary brother figure, up to cover my nose. It was long, reaching my knees even when it was tied around my neck. It's a special scarf Dino-ojisan asked Spanner-san to creat when I was six. It's fireproof and pretty much invincible. The reason why I wear it is... unimportant, but I always wear it. Right now, though, I have it covering the the bottom of my face.

I sighed, but this time because of all the families that were walking past. One in particular caught my eyes; a mother with a daughter about my age, laughing together. It reminded me of my own _kaa-san_ ; 'Sally Jackson'. She'd hug me, and smile her smile that made even the coldest of people – Xanxus-teme, Mammon, Kyōya-ojisan, and sometimes even Bermuda – smile and relax. She would be disappointed, though, and ask me to return to Yancy, and tell me I was the greatest daughter. How can she still say that when this is my sixth school since I was six?

It was at times like those that I remembered what people call her. The Tainted Saint. She was a cruel woman to her enemies, and those that defied the sacred rules of Vongola and Vindice, but was kind to her family, friends and allies.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mr. Brunner, eating celery with some kind of a novel in his hand. I giggled when I saw an umbrella struck up from the back of the wheelchair. It made it look like one of those crazy things that Spanner, Shōichi, Verde-san, Talbot-ojiisama, and Haru-obasan would try to make. Crazy bunch they are, but it would be nice to have one.

I was interrupted out of my observations by a crooked teethed, redheaded girl. She had orange freckles that looked as if someone spray-painted her face with liquid-y Cheetos. Not pretty. And she was a literal insult to the colour orange. And I unfortunately knew her, as she was the bully that bullies Grover; Nancy Bobofit. Her almost-as-ugly as her 'friends' were standing behind her.

"Oops." She grinned at me mockingly and dumped her half-eaten lunch onto poor Grover's lap.

I snapped. Ignoring the voice – which sounded suspiciously like Kyōko-obasan's – that said _"Count to ten, and control that temper of yours, hime-chan."_ But I was mad. So, _so_ mad. This _little girl_ has bullied everyone from day one, and she thinks she can just get away with it?! My face adopted a calm mask, one that the descendants of Giotto di Vongola used when they were _Pissed_. Bobofit's, her friend's, and even Grover's eyes widened in fear, but a wave roared somewhere near me, and I blanked.

And the next thing I know, Bobofit was in the fountain on her ass, screaming something about me pushing her. I was confused.

Then Dodds literally appeared next to me. I couldn've sworn she wasn't anywhere near the fountain.

I perked up when I heard whispers.

"Did you see–"

"–The water–"

"–Like it grabbed her–"

But the one that caught my interest was; "–her eyes turned orange–"

I frowned. The only reason my eyes would turn orange would be if my Flames were close to activate. But one of the things that I never had practice in were the Flames of Sky, which I had been unable to access. So...

My thoughts were interrupted by Dodds, who grabbed my shoulder with her hand. I flinched at the tight hold she had on me. I looked up and saw a sort of triumphant look in her eyes. It looked as if this was what she was waiting for all semester.

"Now, honey–"

"I know, I know." I muttered "Erasing the books till summer."

That, apparently, wasn't the smartest thing to say. Somewhere in my mind I remember Mukuro once telling me _"Rule 7: Never,_ ever _guess your punishment."_ Dodds grip tightened on my shoulder. I flinched.

"Come with me." Dodds started pulling me towards the museum entrance, but Grover interrupted.

"Wait!" Grover sounded panicked. "It was me that pushed Nancy. Filly–er, Percy didn't do it!" I was surprised. It was a well known fact that Dodds scared him to death among the Yancy population. So why was he trying to cover for me?

His whiskery chin trembled at her death glare.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said with a sickly sweet smile, her eyes practically sparkling at Grover's slip up.

"But–" He started to protest. Aww, that was so sweet of him.

"You. Will. Stay. Here." She ordered him. He looked at me desperately, as if trying to convey something to me. But what?

"It's okay, Wild Guy." I smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll be _fine_." I froze when I felt my Primo forsaken Hyper Intuition thrum in warning. What was that?

"Honey. Now." I mentally laughed at that. I couldn't help but imagine her wanting honey, like right freaking now.

I saw Bobofit out of the corner of my eye, giving me a smug smirk. I gave her my deluxe I'll-Kill-You-Later stare. It was created with the help of Skull-chan – who surprisingly had a scary stare – and perfected with the help of Reborn.

I turned around, suddenly noticing the death hold Dodds hadon my shoulder was gone, and saw said teacher standing at the museum's entrance. Which was at the top of the steps. She sent me an impatient look. What the hell?

How'd she get there so fast? I tensed, my Hyper Intuition going crazy. Something was not right.

Normally, I'd blaim my ADHD – it was surprisingly one of the things Reborn could not, and would not, get rid of. Maybe it's because he too, had it, and it helped him a lot of times? Hmm, almost everyone I knew had ADHD... – because I'd have 'moments'. Like my brain would blank out, and the next thing I knew, I missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me, on many, many occasions, this was part of my ADHD.

Normally, I'd think that. But... My Hyper Intuition was _screaming_ at me to get the hell out of here. I winced. I was sure to have one hell of a headache – or migraine – after this. I was sure of that.

Little did I know, that a headach wasn't the only thing I'd get.

I started walking up towards Dodds

I went after Mrs. Dodds, but halfway to the entrance, I glanced back at Grover. He was as pale as a ghost. He was glancing between me and Mr. Brunner frantically. If I didn't know better, I'd say he wanted him to notice that Dodds was taking me away. But, Mr. Brunner was too interested in his novel, which I now recognised as Hobbit. Never read it, even though I got it like two years ago. (A/N: True story)

I turned back around, and noticed that Dodds had disappeared again, but this time she was already at the end of the entrance hall thing. I suppressed a whimper at the feeling of my Hyper Intuition screaming at me. It felt like my head was splitting open. Though, I couldn't hold in the grimace.

She was probably gonna make me buy Bobofit a new shirt from the gift shop.

Boy, was I wrong.

I followed her back to the Greek and Roman section we were in before. The gallery was empty, if you didn't count us.

Dodds stood in front of some sort of frieze with her arms crossed. She was making a sound, sort of like growling – wait, she _was_ growling. What sort of person growls, for _Ottava's_ sake?

 _(Runrunrungoawaydangerdangerdangergetoutofheremonstermonsterrunrunrun_ _ **fight**_ ) My Intuition screamed at me, but what caught my attention was the last word. Fight. Why would I have to fight?

"You've been giving us problems, honey." I raised an eyebrow. What was with this woman? And what's with the honey?

"Sure?" I agreed nervously. Coupled with her growling, my Intuition and Dodds, I was getting pretty weirded out.

"Did you honestly think you would get away with it?" I looked at her weirdly. Get away with what exactly?

The look in her eyes... It reminded me of Bermuda's, when he was angry. But her look, it had an almost evil feeling. I had a feeling she was gonna try and hurt me. The more rational part of my mind whispered ( _But she's a teacher_ ). I would've agreed with it, if it wasn't for my Intuition. It was screaming once again.

"I'm a bit confused here, Mrs. Dodds." I said, a bit unsure. What was she talking about. It's asif she thinks I stole something.

I flinched when thunder shook the building. A storm was brewing, and I wasn't sure if it was the weather type or not. Or maybe it was both.

She glared at me. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson. It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I stared at her blankly. Again, what the hell was she talking about? _It was only a matter of time before we found you out._ And _Suffer less pain._? What the hell?

Did they find the illegal stash I candy I smuggled in, which was in my dorm room? Or maybe they found out I burned the Tom Sawyer book and just copied an essay from the internet? Or maybe... I paled. They found out I was the heir to a mafia family, Vongola?

Well, if it's the last one, I'm screwed. And I should probably call _kaa-san_ and get the hell out of here.

"Well?" she demanded, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ma'am, I swear, I'm not Vongola's..."

"Your time is up," she hissed, a bit confused from what I could tell.

Then, probably one of the weirdest things happened. Her eyes began to glow like Bermuda's Flames as her fingers stretched and turned into talons. The jacket she always wore melted into large and leathery winds. Her mouth was full of large, sharp and definitely ugly teeth. In that moment I realised she wasn't human, I realised that my suspicions were true. But from which _famiglia_ was she from?

You see, _kaa-san_ told me that a certain _famiglia_ called Inferno – quite ironic since it means hell or underworld in Italian. Strange, since I never heard of it, and when I asked Reborn, he said he didn't know of it. And she told me their boss was called Hades. Suspicious if you tell me. – had gotten a bit too interested in Greek mythology. Specifically, the monster part. So she had me read all sorts of Greek myths. And well, things happened and now Inferno had fake-monsters under their control.

And I probably would've figured out which myth the shriveled up hag with bat wings – now that's an insult to Ulquiorra, if you get my reference – claws and a mouth full of sharp teeth was, if she wasn't about to slice me up into little Percy pieces.

Then things got a lil' bit stranger, if that was even possible. Gods, this reminded me of the time Mukuro had an actual pineapple on his head. Yeah...

Anyway, Mr. Brunner – I assume he finally noticed Dodds spirited me away – wheeled his chair, which went surprisingly fast, into the doorway of the gallery. He had a pen in his hand. A pen. A freaking _pen_.

"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, tossing the pen through the air. I wanted to scream in frustration.

The monster Dodds lunged at me. I was officially screwed.

I ducked just in time as the–the thing sailed over me, whith her talons just grazing my ear. It created a small, barely noticeable cut. I outstretched my hand to catch the ballpoint pen. I rolled out of the way of another slash, and she once again sailed over me, nearer to Mr. Brunner. Dodds crashed into the wall.

Oh _why_ did I have to leave my crossbow in my dorm room? I turned to him, my expression incredulous. I held up the pen. "What the _hell_ is this?"

"It's a very powerful weapon." Mr. Brunner 'explained'. I was sceptical. I've seen many things that are powerful weapons. Forks, tridents, tonfas, motorcycles, needles, frying pans, wooden spoons, food *cough*Bianchi*cough*, horns, owls, dogs, sparrows, umbrellas, wands, brooms, paper, hell, even violins. But I don't think a _pen_ belongs in the 'powerful' category.

"This is a pen." I said slowly, as if explaining it to a child.

He nodded. I sighed, and threw rationality out of the window. "This is a fucking _ballpoint pen_ , you _idiota_." I glared at him. "What the _fanculo_ is a _biro_ supposed to do, you _caffè dedito figlio di un uomo puttana_!?" I screeched, slipping between English and Italian. And trust me, what I said was _not_ anywhere near nice.

"What am I supposed to do with it? Poke her eye?!" I glared at the semi-calm teacher, which I was starting to doubt he was.

He cleared his throat, pointing to something behind me. I turned and saw a very annoyed, very murderous Dodds.

"I don't suppose we could talk this out, eh?" I grinned sheepishly. Dodds lunged at me. I guess we can't. Well screw you too.

"Uncap the pen!" Mr. Brunner shouted at me, letting a bit of panic slip into his voice. Okay, so I guess plan C – for Crazy – poke her eye out is gonna commence.

Before Dodds could make contact with me – and possibly rip me to shreds – I uncapped the pen. And much to my surprise – I'm surprised that anything can surprise me anymore. I've seen a lot of crazy shit in my life. – the pen turned into a sword. Very much the same sword that he brought on the tournament days. Well, I guess poking Dodds' eyes now is a bit more realistic.

And pens have officially joined in on the 'powerful' category.

She snarled when she saw the former-pen-current-sword in my hands. The sword just seemed to make her more pissed. "Die, honey!" Despite the situation – aka me very much about to be eradicated – I couldn't help but think of her screaming that at a jar of honey.

Now, I'm not the best swordsman – that title belongs to Squalo and Takeshi-ojisan – around, but I wasn't _bad_. At least, I didn't think so. I at least could at least cut something off.

( _A/N: Not good with describing fights but at least I tried._ )

I dodged to the left, years of training with Reborn, or anyone that helped, awakening. Turning to the side I kicked her stomach. She flinched slightly, but turned around to face me. _"Spero che tu marcisca all'inferno, cagna_." And then I did something that came pretty naturally to me: I swung the sword.

The blade connected with her shoulder and passed clean through, as if she was made of water.

She exploded into thousand pieces of golden dust, vaporising on the spot. Nothing was left but the smell of sulfur (the hell?) and a dying screech full of anger and hate, maybe a bit of disbelief too. I felt a chilly evil flowing through the air, as if those glowing red eyes were still watching me.

I blinked. And I was alone. With the newly Ballpoint Pen of Awesomeness™ in my hands, once again a pen.

No one, but me, was in the gallery. Not even Mr. Brunner. Not even the gold dust. Just me. And BPO – aka Ballpoint Pen of Awesomeness. But it wasn't exactly a human...

I was confused. A hell of a lot of confused. Was this all a prank, from Mukuro or Fran or _someone_?( _No_ ) My Intuition whispered. This sure as hell was _not_ a prank. And I wasn't exactly sure Dodds was some kind of an experiment of the Inferno _famiglia_.

Or perhaps I had finally given up on sanity and had imagined all this? ( _Nowayinhell_ ) Okay, Intuition. I believe you.

...Not one word about that.

I shrugged and walked back outside. I looked up. It seemed in my absence it had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map held over his head as a form of umbrella. Bobofit was still standing where I left her, though out of the fountain, and still totally soaked. She was grumbling things to her 'friends' slash minions. When she saw me, she staled over with a smirk. "I hopr Mrs. Kerr whipped your but.

I stared at her blankly. What? "Who?"

I don't remember having a teacher Mrs. Kerr last time I checked. "Okay..?"

She walked away.

I made my way over to Grover, and handed him a spare umbrella which he gratefully took. "Where's Mrs. Dodds?" I asked him casually enough.

He paused, looking hesitant, averting his eyes. "What are you talking about, F-Filly?" He stuttered. My Hyper Intuition laughed at his poor excuse of trying to lie.

"Stop horsing around. I'm serious." He stayed silent so I sighed.

Thunder thundered above us. I always thought thunder was such a drama queen.

I turned to look at my awesome teacher, Mr. Brunner. He was reading his book, as if he had never even moved.

I shrugged and walked over to him.

He looked a bit distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen, Ms. Jackson. Next time, please bring your own writing utensil in the future." He smiled a bit and outstretched his hand.

I raised an eyebrow at him. Did he honestly think I would give him BPO? I smiled. "I'm sorry, Mr. Brunner. But it appears that you are mistaken. I got this pen from my mother." His eyes narrowed a bit, not believing a word I said.

I waved over two girls from my class, twins, and friends of mine. The first girl had long, wavy bright-as-sun hair and large blue-green eyes. She was small, a bit on the petite side, and had large, pointy ears that only I, Mr. Brunner and Grover seem to notice. Her sister also had long bright-as-sun hair, but her's was straight, and only reached mid back while her sister's reached her knees, and her forest green eyes were sharper. She also had large, pointy teeth. The sisters had faint green veins under their long shirts (I noticed when we were in the changing room), reflective eyes, and they both smelt like pine needles and woodsmoke with a hint of flowers.

The two girls were Lifa (the older, wavy haired one) and Eira (the younger, straight haired one) Soleil. They were also my roommates.

"Hey guys." I greeted them cheerfully. "Mr. Brunner here," I gestured to the flabbergasted teacher, "Seems to think this," I held up BPO, "Is his pen. But my k–er, mom was the one who sent me this in exchange for me doing nothing stupid. You two were there when I got it right. She sent it along with a letter, right?"

Eira, although looking a bit confused, at which I sent a 'I'll-Explain-Later' look, told Mr. Brunner. "Yeah. Mrs. Jackson sent it last week. Me and Lifa were there when she got it." With that she and Lifa walked away.

I smiled at Mr. Brunner innocently. "See? It _is_ my pen." I said a bit smugly. "By the way, where's Mrs. Dodds? You know, the math teacher."

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"Ya know, math teacher. Leather jacket, bitchy, and ugly as hell?"

He looked mildly concerned, though annoyance shown in his eyes. "Percy, there hasn't ever been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Ever. Are you feeling all right?" He paused. "And watch your language young lady." He said sternly.

Perhaps if I didn't have my Hyper Intuition, I would've believed him. He was a rather convincing actor, opposite to Grover. My Intuition may not have been as powerful as _kaa-san's_ , but it wasn't weak either.

I looked at him a bit suspiciously as I walked back over to Grover. Something had happened. Something _big_. And I was going to get to the bottom of it. And I assumed it had something to do with me, Mrs. Dodds, Mr. Brunner, Grover and the 'we' she mentioned. And the weather had been crazy since the Winter Solstice. Earthquakes, storms, wildfires started by rogue thunder, floods... Maybe that had something to do with the things that had happened today.

But my question was: What had happened on the Solstice, and what does it have to do with me?

* * *

 **If you enjoyed, please review.**


	2. Target 02

**Disclaimer: Don't own** Percy Jackson or KHR.

 **Pairings** : Poseidon/Fem!Tsuna, Nicercy, other  
 **Warnings** : Fem!Tsuna. Boss!Tsuna. 20YearOld!Tsuna. Tsuna-is-Sally. Fem!Percy. Swearing.

 **Notes** : So this was created on a whim. Sorry about the misspelling, grammar, etcetera.

* * *

 **Chapter 02: I Befriended Valkyrie And Old Ladies Knit Socks Of Death**

* * *

I was right. I did have a migraine after that trip. It felt as if my head was splitting open. Not a good experience, I can promise you that.

For the rest of the year everyone seemed to be playing some kind of prank on me – or they forgot. But the only thing that could get them to forget was Mist Flames. And I didn't detect any. Nor did my Hyper Intuition.

Pretty much everyone believed that Mrs. Kerr – a rather perky blonde woman – had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas, and that Mrs. Dodds didn't exist

I sometimes sprung up a Mrs. Dodds reference but they would stare at me like I was a psycho. Though Lifa and Eira had been sending me confused and worried looks ever since. And they'd been quieter than normal.

So if I didn't have the BPA (A/N: made a mistake last chapter), and my Hyper Intuition, I would've believed that Mrs. Dodds never existed.

Besides, everytime I asked Grover about Dodds he would try to lie as my Intuition laughed, and I too, joined after a few times. Mentally of course. Wouldn't want to hurt his feelings.

Ever since the museum incident I've been having nightmares of Dodds. But not only that. I'd always get a sense of wrongness whenever I'd have them, and wake up in a cold sweat that would have the Soleil twins look at me in worry.

The weather was getting worse everyday, and that certainly didn't help my mood. A few weeks after the museum incident a thunderstorm blew out the windows of my, and the twins', dorm room. I wasn't really happy about thay, and Eira looked downright murderous. Even the normally kind-hearted Lifa was angry. And then a large tornado was spotted only miles from the academy.

All this had something to do with the museum incident. But how? She wasn't aware of anyone that could control the weather, unless the Inferno _famiglia_ had somehow managed to influence the weather with their Flames. But that was impossible.

With the mystery hanging above my head, I was a cranky, easily irritated bitch young Vongola. I paid even less attention in class, and my grades slipped from the lousy Cs to F+s, which until the I wasn't sure were even possible. I fought with Bobofit and the other bullies more than I had in the whole school year. It would've made Kyōya-ojisan proud. At least, I think so. I was disciplining bullies I guess?

I had enough. So when Mr. Nicoll, the English teacher, a total bastard, asked me why I didn't study for the spelling test – actually, I just didn't try and just doodled on the paper. I snapped and called him a figa _ventosa_.

Safe to say, I wouldn't be coming back to Yancy Academy next year. The headmaster made sure of that.

I was perfectly happy with that. At least I didn't have to deal with these shitheads anymore.

But secretly, I was homesick. I missed the whole family and their crazy antics. I even missed the annoying pineapple king, Mukuro, and the bloodthirsty demon of Namimori, Kyōya, and their fights. Hell, I even missed Byakuran. _Byakuran_. And that's saying something.

But there would be things I would be missing when I leave. The view of the nature from the window, the smell of flowers and pine trees. I'd miss Lifa and Eira Soleil, my strange, elf-like roommates. I'd even miss Grover, who'd been like a best friend to me, even for all my faults. Though, he was a bit strange, even in my opinion. I was a bit worried for him.

And of course, I'd miss Mr. Brunner – his Latin classes, and those crazy tournament days. He always believed that I could do well.

As exams closed in, Latin was the only class I studied for – and the only exam I tried doing. I didn't at the beginning, bt the Mr. Brunner's voice popped into my head reminding me that this subject was life-and-death. I wasn't sure when I started believing a measly class was life-and-death, but I eventually did. Somehow.

The evening before before the test, I was so frustrated that I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology – which _kaa-san_ made me learn like the back of my hand – to the ground. Across the room, Eira sighed, used to me throwing things around.

Letters swam around my head, doing 180s, as if they were skateboarding. If there was one thing Reborn didn't teach me, it was how to spell in Latin. Sure, I know the basics of English, Latin, German, Spanish, and knew the advanced things from Greek, Italian and Japanese. I couldn't remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, and Polydictes and Polydeuces. Well, I knew the latters legends, just the spelling is a bit... You get the idea.

I jumped into my bed with a groan, barely resisting taking my shirt off. It felt as if ants were crawling in there. And biting me.

 _'I will only expect the very best from you, Percy Jackson.'_ I remember Mr. Brunner telling me, his expression serious and his thousand year old eyes looking straight into my eyes.

I sighed and sat up. Lifa, the one of the sweetest girl I knew, handed me the book with a smile. "Here, Percy." I nodded at her in thanks and she went back to reading some sort of book.

I never asked anyone that wasn't a part of my family for help. But I could make an exception for Mr. Brunner. He was a nice person, and I was sure he'd help me. And if I fail, the least I could do is apologies for failing his class.

I stood up and walked to the door. I glanced over my shoulder to look at my roommates. "Hey, Eira, Lifa. I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Brunner. Be right back." Eira noddded while Lifa ignored me in favour of giggling at her book.

I walked out of the room and downstairs to the teachers offices. Most of them were empty, the teachers were probably in their rooms. But, as expected, my favourite teacher's door was slightly ajar.

Just as I was about to knock, I heard Mr. Brunner's and Grover's voices coming from inside. I heard Grover faintly say, "... worried about Filly, sir." I froze. Filly. Grover only calls me that. Sho what is he..?

Look, I'm not usually an eavesdropper – scratch that, I'm totally an eavesdropper. Especially when someone is talking about me, _kaa-san_ , Yuni-chan or Mami-chan.

I tightened my hold on the book, so it wouldn't fall out of my hands. That would be bad.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too–" I frowned. Kindly One... Where had I heard that before?

"We would only make matters worse by rushing things," Mr. Brunner said. "We need her to mature more." Mature? I twitched. I was already mature! ... Enough.

"But Filly may not have time. The summer solstice deadline–" Grover was interrupted by a sigh. "This will have to be resolved without her, Grover. Let Percy enjoy her ignorance while it's still there." My jaw fell open. Ignorant? I wasn't ignorant!

"But sir, she saw her..."

"Her imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion – sadness, grief, _guilt_. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall." I heard Grover make a sound of agreement. Why would they have to keep me alive from?

"And then there's Anaklusmos. Percy has it." Grover gasped. Anaklusmos. Greek for Riptide. So that's the BPA's true name. The truth was I hadn't even uncapped it yet, too worried about what happened on Winter Solstice.

"Wh-What!?"

"Yes. It seems she believes that her mother sent it to her, and her two elf friends are also convinced that it's hers." Mr. Brunner sighed. "Is it the Mist?" Grover asked.

"I think so. But the problem is how to get it back before she uncaps it."

"But sir, what would happen if she lost it? She does have a record for losing pens..." Grover sounded panicked.

"She can't. Anaklusmos has claimed her as its owner, and if she perhaps loses it or it's stolen, it would just return to her pocket." A smirk slowly crawled onto my face. That was interesting.

I moved closer as their voices got quieter. I wish I didn't do that. The door creaked open a bit, not enough to see me, but enough to hear the loud _'creak!'_.

They stopped talking.

I cursed quietly to myself. I may not be as clumsy as my _kaa-san_ was when she was my age, but I certainly was clumsy enough to trip and get noticed. But thankfully I didn't do the former.

A shadow slowly approached the door. From the crack I could see a shadow of a man, much taller than any normal human. About as tall as Kaoru-san. He was holding something that looked like an archer's bow. I would know. How? Let's just say that Reborn never let me near and bow ever again.

I spun around silently and opened the nearest door, and slipped in. A few moments later, I heard something that sounded suspiciously like hooves clopping against the ground. A dark shape paused in front of my door. I froze, holding my breath. Then it moved on.

In the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the Winter Solstice." I tensed. So something _had_ happened on the Solstice. Something _important_.

"Mine neither," Grover agreed, "But I could have sworn..." He trailed off thoughtfully.

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

I bit back a groan at the reminder of my future death-by-exam. But Grover didn't. "Don't remind me."

Grover left and the lights in Mr. Brunner's office was turned off. They was silence.

After a few minutes I sneaked off back to my dorm. The lights were off, indicating that Eira and Lifa were asleep.

I slowly closed the door behind me, and turned around. I proceeded to nearly have a heart attack. Eira was standing there, her hands on her hips, with Lifa behind her looking worried.

"Spill. You've been gone for over an hour." I blinked in surprise. Was it that long? "And you forgot to tell me and Lifa about what the whole pen ordeal was about." Eira glared at me.

Lifa took over for her younger sister. "And Mrs. Dodds." She spoke softly, and I froze. They remembered Mrs. Dodds as well? "Where is she? She took you aside, and the next thing we know there never has been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy."

"What the hell is going on, Jackson?" I sighed.

"Fine, I'll explain. But before that, I gotta do something real quick." Eira cocked her hip to the side. Lifa looked at me confused when I walked over to the window. The younger Soleil spoke. "I hope you aren't planning to throw yourself out." I rolled my eyes.

Opening the window, I took Anaklusmos from my table and drew my hand back, ready to throw.

"Percy..?" I threw it. It sailed through the dark school campus into the flower beds. If what Mr. Brunner said about Anaklusmos isn't true... Well, RIP Mr. BPA.

Lifa frowned in confusion, her elf-like ears twitching. "Percy, why did you–oh." I pulled out the very same pen from my pocket. I tugged my scarf higher to cover my smiling mouth.

The Soleil twins looked at me, the confusion evident on their childish features. "Didn't you throw that pen out the window? Or is it just a copy?"

I shrugged, "Well, there's one way to find out." I gained a devious smirk that made Eira pale and her twin to freeze.

"Wha–Holy mother of Loki!" Eira stumbled back as the pen became a bronze sword. It was three feet long, including the hilt, and weighted approximately five pounds. It was simply beautiful, made of bronze, and very well crafted. "Yup." I said popping the 'P'. "It's definitely Anaklusmos."

Eira gaped at me, but then she pointed at me, then Anaklusmos, then me, then Anaklusmos, then–oh you get the idea! "That's all you have to say?!" Her voice was in a higher pitch than was supposed to be normal. "The fucking _pen_ just turned into a _sword_. A fucking _sword_."

Lifa brought her hands to her chest. "That is not normal, Percy. Not even among the mafia." She commented quietly. I froze – whoa, did she just say _mafia_?

Lifa gasped, realising her slip up, and Eira facepalmed. "Way to blow our cover, Val." _'Val'_?

"Guess we both have explaining to do, huh?" I asked them. Eira sighed and nodded.

So I explained everything. From the school trip, to monster Dodds, to the never-heard-of Inferno _famiglia_ , to the pen, and I even told them what I heard tonight. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Lifa opened her mouth. "Something is going on."

"No shit Sherlock." I muttered under my breath.

"You're turn." I said, sitting down on my bed.

They told me how they were friends of Yuni-chan, and were asked a favour by her. She knew that I was coming her, and it turns out that the Soleil twins were studying her. She asked them to keep me safe from harm, if an assassin somehow found out I was here.

I blinked. "So you guys are Giglio Nero?" Lifa shook her head. "Not exactly, little Vongola." I sputtered, I was _not_ little! "We are allied to Giglio Nero. We are mostly known as the freelance infiltrators and Information Brokers; Valkyrie." I choked.

I knew very well who 'Valkyrie' was – well, _were_. They were quite famous – or infamous? – in the mafia, and they were well known 'man haters'. They always took either infiltration jobs, or gave people Information. For a price of course. But I never expected them being children my age, give or take a few months.

"That's...wow." I said, impressed. But wait... "Weren't you also sometimes called 'Elves of Valhalla', right? So are you..?" Lifa smiled kindly and nodded. "Yes we are Elves."

Eira snorted. "Only half though."

"If you're only half Elf, then are you also half human?" Lifa shook her head, and with a sigh started talking. "No. We do not have any human blood in our veins." I opened my mouth but Eira interrupted. "Before you ask, no, we do not know what we are. We only know our father's name started with 'A'." She shrugged, acting indifferent. But deep down, I knew she was sad.

"Anyway," Lifa interrupted with a sad look in her eyes. "Seeing as you are leaving Yancy, here are our phone numbers. If you ever need us." She handed me a slip of paper with two long numbers on it.

"And we'll see if we can find out anything from our end." Eira began as I wrote my number on a piece of discarded paper. "And if we find anything, or you do, we'll contact you." I nodded and handed her the piece of paper.

I yawned making the older twin giggle. "I guess we should get to bed, eh? Tomorrow exams start."

We agreed and went to bed. I hoped that nothing bad would happen.

The next day, as I was about to leave the tortuous _three hour_ Latin exam, Mr. Brunner called me back.

For a moment, I though he might've found out about me eavesdropping, but that apparently wasn't the case.

"Percy," he started saying. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."

His tone may be kind, but the words still made me feel embarrassed. Although he was speaking quietly, the other kids doing the test could hear. Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips. Bitch

I stayed silent.

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, looking a little flustered "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."

My eyes stung. I was used to the hurtful remarks that I got from bullies and some mafiosi, but to hear that coming from my favourite teacher's mouth...was a bit insulting. I thought he believed in me, but in the end, he tells me that I was destined to get expelled.

"R-Right," I said, my voice trembling. I tugged my scarf higher, just under my eyes.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said hurriedly, trying to make me not cry. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say...you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be–"

"Thanks," I spat bitterly. "Thanks a lot. That's exactly what you say to a young child."

"Percy—"

But I already left, with the worried eyes of Mr. Brunner, Eira and Lifa watching me run away.

On the last day of the term, Lifa and Eira helped me pack my stuff and send it to the Vongola Mansion. The only thing I had on me was my scarf, my clothes, and a backpack. The rest probably already at my house already.

The boys and girls were talking about what they were gonna do this summer, like going to Switzerland or Italia, or something. I ignored the useless talk in favour of playing around with Anaklusmos. Though, I preferred calling it Riptide. It had a better ring to it, no?

Some boys came up to me and asked me what I was gonna do this summer. "I'll probably go to _Italia_ or _Giappone_ to visit my family." I told them, and in my uneasiness I slipped into Italian a little.

One of the guys smirked. "That's cool." I shrugged at his compliment. "Maybe we'll meet." He winked at me suggestively, and I proceeded to, politely if I might say, tell him to _leave me the fuck alone_ and then punch him. Safe to say, everyone avoided me after that.

I hated flirts that only liked girls for their looks and wealth. And I knew that I wasn't exactly bad looking, since I had gotten _kaa-san's_ looks. And in my, and many other people's, opinion, she was a goddess in human skin.

I dreaded saying goodbye to Grover – seeing as the Soleil twins and I would probably meet later – one of the only people in this hellhole I actually liked. Luckily, I didn't have to, as he too boked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound I had.

As the bus made its way to Manhattan, Grover the Wild Guy kept glancing at the other passengers, as if expecting them to turn into monsters, like he always does. He always did this when we left Yancy, like he expected someone trying to jump and kill us.

I doubted they would do that on a Greyhound.

Later in the future – although it'd only be a few weeks away– I would curse at my younger self for jinxing it.

A few minutes of silence asked before I couldn't take it and I blurted out. "Looking for the Kindly Ones?" I asked innocently.

At that, Grover looked about ready to have a heart attack. "Wha-what are you talking about?" He squeaked, causing me to nearly–scratch that, I snickered. He looked a bit flustered at that.

I told him about what I heard that night – minus the Riptide part, of course.

He signed, "How much did you hear?" His tone was almost pleading, like he wanted me to say nothing or something. "Not much...So what happened on the Winter Solstice, Wild Guy?" I smiled at him, innocently of course.

He gulped. "U-Uh..." I kept smiling so much that my eyes crinkled into two upside down 'U's. I don't know why, but Grover turned white. What? Was I smiling an Unohana smile?

...Nevermind.

He winced. "Look, Percy... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers..." I frowned. My Intuition laughed at his poor excuse of a lie.

I cracked a smile. "Grover," I started, my Unohana smile back in place. "On my mother's side of her family, we have something called 'Hyper Intuition', which was passed on from my great-great-great-great-grandfather."

"Hyper...Intuition?" I grinned evilly at his question. He sank into his seat, clutching it tightly. "It means that my Intuition is Hyper aware. You can't lie to it. Not even Mr. Brunner." I then bit back a laugh that was threatening to escape at my next words. Though I had a feeling that he somehow felt my amusement at his look. "And currently, my Hyper Intuition is laughing its ass off at you attempts at lying."

He turned pink, looking more than a little insulted at being laughed at by _Intuition_.

He sighed and fished around in his shirt pocket, before pulling out a dirty business card. "Just– Filly, take this in case you need me, 'kay?" He handed it to me.

I winced at the elegant script – really Wild Guy? Are you trying to kill me over here? – but I finally made it out.

 _Grover Underwood_

 _Keeper_

 _Half-Blood Hill_

 _Long Island, New York_

 _(800) 009-000_

"What's Half–"

"Don't say it aloud!" he yelped, sushing me. "That's my, um ... summer address." That came as a surprise. I never expected him to have a summer home.

"Okay?" I said, a bit confused. "Thanks I guess." I shrugged, pocketing the murder-to-my-eyes card into my pocket as I pulled my scarf higher, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"If you...uh, need me just call." He fidgeted a bit, and I sent him a Look.

"Why would I need you?" I sounded a bit harsh, even to my ears. But seriously, it was a valid question. I paused, did me needing him have something to do with the Inferno _famiglia._

Grover turned red. "Look, Filly...I, uh...the truthisIhavetaprotectyou." He stammered out. After a few seconds, I finally deciphered what the last word(s?) were and I raised a light eyebrow.

During the year, I had to fend off bullies from getting near him, losing sleep over worrying what would happen when I left, etcetera etcetera. You get the idea. And here he was, telling me he was supposed to protect me.

"Grover," I said quietly, my bangs casting a shadow over my face. Coupled with the scarf, I probably looked murderous. "what _exactly_ are you protecting me from?"

I stared straight into his eyes. He gulped and was about to open his mouth – but then it happened.

There was a noise under our feet that nearly made me fall out of my seat, if Grover hadn't caught me. Black smoke poared into the bus and I nearly gagged, as it smelt like rotten, _really_ rotten, eggs. The driver cursed and pulled over to the side.

A few minutes the drive announced that we would have to get off. I grabbed my bag, Riptide safely tucked into my pocket, before joining Grover outside.

We were on a stretch of country road – not a place you'd really take notice of, if you didn't break down that is. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees – I'm starting to getg hungry – and litter from passing cars. I gained a disgusted look. Were humans really that cruel to litter whereever? But the other side was an old-fashioned fruit stand that made my Intuition laugh and scream at the same time.

The fruit looked nice. Blood red cherries and nice, shiny apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a tree, knitting the largest pair of socks I'd ever seen. And I've seen Big Pino's.

The ladies on the right and left were knitting them while the one in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three of them looked ancient – which reminded me of Talbot-ojiisama's wise, old face – with pale faces and silver-white hair held back by bandannas, and thin, bony arms.

I didn't know why, but they sent my _Hyper Intuition: Get the fuck outta here_ senses off. Okay, maybe I did know. They were looking straight at me with their wise, solemn eyes.

I glanced at Grover to see what he thought about it, but he was in no condition to talk. The blood was drained from his face, and his nose was twitching madly.

"Grover? Wild Guy? Hey–" He interrupted, fear evident in both his expression and voice.

"They aren't looking at you, are they? Please, _please_ for the love of Olympus, tell me they're not looking at you." I blinked in confusion. Olympus? _I didn't know he believed in the Greek myths_ , I mused.

"Why? You think those socks would fit me?"

"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." I froze. When Grover called me by name, he was serious. I frowned.

A growl came from my stomach, and some of the people sent me amused looks. I blushed, and glanced back at the fruit stand. I was getting quite hungry and I luckily had a few dollars in my pack. Besides, the fruit stand was right across the street.

I shrugged. "Grover, I'll be right back." I told him reassuringly, running across the four lanes of asphalt when no cars were passing, without looking. He paled and tried to run after me, but a car got in his way.

As I made my way over, I noticed that the middle one had taken out a pair of huge golden and silver, long-bladed scissors.

They looked at me in surprise, probably not expecting me to just run across the street without looking. I smiled at them sheepishly, tugging at my scarf a bit. "Hi. Can I buy something?" They stayed silent.

At that the middle lady just clutched the humongous scissors tighter. I frowned in concern, _those scissors were bound to be heavy._ I glanced between the heavy looking scissors and the old lady's frail looking arms. "Can I help you with that?"

Now they looked even more shocked then before. I just cocked my head to the side in confusion. What was all this fuss about?

The middle lady looked hesitant, but she handed me the scissors gently. I beamed, happy to help the woman.

I opened the scissors and with little to no struggle, cut the electric blue yarn. Now, though, the ladies looked more amused than anything. "Thank you very much, Nagisa Sawada. You have helped us today." I frowned in confusion. How did they know my name?

"Please, take one." The one on the left said as the one on the right offered me an apple. I took it a bit hesitantly. "Thank you very much, uh..."

"Clotho." The one on the left said. "Lachesis," The one on the right said. "Atropos." The middle lady said. I just kept smiling, though the names were a bit familiar to me.

"Thank you for the apple, Mrs. Clotho, Mrs. Lachesis, Mrs. Atropos." I waved at them as I made my way back to a very stunned and equally horrified Grover. He looked as if someone had died.

I peered up – curse my short-ness! – at Grover's unnaturally pale face. Before I could say anything, the bus shuddered and the engine roared to life.

The passengers cheered.

"About time!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!"

Me and Grover made our way to the very back of the Greyhound. We sat, me next to the window. I looked at a still stunned and horrified Grover and spoke softly. "Grover?"

He stayed silent before finally asking. "Percy, did they snip the cord?" He asked quietly. I blinked, why was he so worried about them? I glanced back outside as we were about to pull onto the road, but the stand wasn't there anymore. Not even a single apple. Like they never existed.

I felt my blood run cold. Were they like Mrs. Dodds? Their names were familiar to me, too.

I finally replied. "No." He sighed in relief and I winced. He was not going to like what I said next. I mumbled something unintelligible and he frowned, confused. "Filly? Care to repeat that?"

" _They_ didn't, _I_ did." He entire body froze, his expression horrified. "W-What?"

"I snipped the yarn." I told him uncertainly. Was shipping the yarn really that big of a deal.

His expression was full of sadness and grief and more emotion that I could not name. "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb and started to shake. "I don't want this to be like the last time."

I frowned at him in concern. "Last time?"

"Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." He mumbled to himself, but I heard. I was starting to get freaked out. "G-Grover?"

He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "Please let me walk you home." I grimaced. "Uh, sure?"

"Promise me." I averted my eyes. I knew that wasn't something I could keep. After all, I didn't exactly live in Manhattan like he thought. I lived – the mansion in this state was near Manhattan, but in a forest and not some place you can get without a car and special pass.

"Sure..." I felt bad about lying, but looking at his expression made my heart drop into my stomach.

He looked extremely – oh dear, it seems I am turning into Ryohei-ojisan – relieved to hear that.

"Hey, about the yarn..." Grover tensed and his earlier expression was back. "Is it... bad that I cut it?" I asked, glancing up – I hate being short! – at Grover hesitantly.

His older-than-body eyes were more miserable than Yuni's and Gamma's the time Aria-obasan... died. That was a subject everyone liked to ignore, for whenever it was mentioned Yuni made the animals go nuts with her radiating sadness.

 _I wouldn't be surprised_ , I thought as he looked sombre, if he wa _s already thinking about what kind of flowers would look best on my cofin._

.

.

.

Though if you were wondering, I'd prefer white lillies, as they are my favourite.

* * *

 **Done and done. This took me two days, so I hope you liked it. And from this chapter things will really start to separate from canon Percy Jackson. And I'm not a professional novelist, so sorry if I make mistakes.**

 **By the way, if you were wondering, I'm only ¼ through** ** _Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_** **, so sorry if something that you read in the later books doesn't add up.**

 **Replies To Your Amazing Reviews;**

 ** _TamashinoSuzume_** **: Okay, this is gonna be long so prepare yourselves. I answer the questions in line.**

 **The reason she is in America will later be explained.**

 **You do have a point, but Percy is still just a child, meaning she is still physically weak and fragile. So Reborn mainly focussed on the mental training (etiquette, languages, normal school subjects, Vongola history, mafia history, Tri-Ni-Sette history, negotiations, etcetera etcetera), but after she turns thirteen Percy is free game for Reborn to get his sadistic hands on. I kinda pity her, don't you?**

 **For that question, the Vongola have been mentioned already in this and last chapter, and will make an appearance in the next one. At least, most of them will.**

 **The reason why she's in a boarding school is a mixture of trying to protect her from mafia, trying to protect her from monsters, and Percy wanting to go to a boarding school to see what it was like. And Tsuna, unlike her father Iemitsu, calls her daughter at least wants a week or sends a letter, and Tsuna is always with Percy during school holidays when school lets out. Unless she has a meeting or has to fix the mansion because of her friends fights.**

 **And at least one Guardian, if not all plus their children, is in America at all times. Besides, she got Eira and Lifa Soleil to protect her.**

 **As for how she looks, it'll be in the next chapter. And she does look a bit different from canon!Percy.**

 **Well, let's just say that the Eleventh Generation do know how to right with their parents' choice of weapons, but prefer fighting with their own choices most of the time unless necessary. And she does have previous training with other weapons, which one has already been revealed in the last chapter but I don't think the second one was revealed yet though, and along with Tsuna's mittens.**

 **As for her Flames, Percy is a Sky because of her grandmother's and grandfather's genes combined in Tsuna. But, Percy also has a Secondary Flame which has something to do with her father.**

 **Well, from her mother's side, her favourite honorary 'uncle' would probably be...uh...Enma I guess. Probably. But I know her favourite aunt would be Chrome.**

 **As for where her mum is, the answer is varied. Wherever she needs to be I guess. And she will be appearing in the next chapter.**

 **How is she hidden from monsters without Gabe? Well, I assume it has to do with the blood staining the hands of her family is enough to keep them away. And besides, Mist Flames can help. And not just any Mist Flames, but EARTHBORN Kawahira's Flames. And, I did mention that most of the people Percy knew had either Dyslexia or ADHD. ;-) Plus, I never said Gabe didn't exist. Hint: Vongola don't like him.**

 **And why was she expelled? Because Tsuna hated bribery and felt rather exasperated at all her daughter's expellings so just gave up on trying to keep her in one school.**

 **Well that's finished. Oh, and I also view these as legit questions ^_^**

 ** _tigrun_** **: Thank you~ And Tsuna can be quite scary, but I'm a bit confused. Percy is a girl in this story. ?**

 ** _Ren-chan the otaku_** **: Thank you for your review. I had noticed this had never been done before so I decided why not, and gave it a go.**

 ** _AkiraYuni_** **: Love your username btw. Yeah, it's a bit lacking but I decided to got with the flow and write her past as I write this. I already have things planned that will later be revealed. And I** ** _did_** **write that this fic was created on a whim. I'm glad that you like it despite that.**

 **Thank you all for all your reviews, continued support, favourites and follows~ I do hope you continue with them**


	3. Target 03

**Disclamimer: Don't** own Percy Jackson or KHR. If I did Zeus would still be a baby and Tsuna would be a girl.

 **Pairings** : Poseidon/Fem!Tsuna, Nicercy, other

 **Warnings:** Fem!Tsuna. Boss!Tsuna. Tsuna-is-Sally. Fem!Percy. Swearing. Fem!Fran. Fem!Skull. Fem!Viper.

 **Notes** : So this was created on a whim. Sorry about the misspelling, grammar, etcetera.

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Home, Montauk, And The Very Unexpected And Very Pant-less Grover**

* * *

Okay, I was usually a person that kept the promises I made down to a 'T', but this time I had to make an exception. First of all, I couldn't exactly tell him where I lived. It would be to dangerous, and I didn't want to put my best friend in danger. And second of all, Grover was freaking me out. He kept glancing at me like I was a dead woman walking. He kept muttering stuff like 'Why does this always have to happen?', 'Why does it always have to be sixth grade?', and lastly, my favourite, 'Why, _for the sake of Olympus_ , did she have to cut the freaking yarn? What person cuts the yarn _for_ them?!'.

So with him freaking me out, I took the first chance I got to ditch him. Which was pretty soon.

(Was that rude? Definitely.

And was I freaked out? Yeah, you could say that.)

You see, Grover had this bladder problem that whenever he became nervous or upset, it acted up. So when he made me wait for him as he went to the bathroom, I made a beeline towards the Grand Central Library. I knew that place very well. Trust me, I've gotten dragged into there many, _many_ times.

I fished out my Vongola Version XI phone out of my bag. The phone was specially made so that it was waterproof, fireproof, electric shock proof, and had special functions which include tracking, a hologram function, and a few other things.

I dialed Skull-chan's number. It rang a few seconds before someone on the other line picked it up. "Yeah _?_ "

I smiled when I recognised the voice of the phone owner, Skull De Mort. "Hi, Skull-chan!" I greeted her happily. I heard a shuffling noise before she answered me.

"Oh, hey little Vongola." She greeted me. I felt a lil' bit annoyed at the nickname which most people called me. How many times did I have to say, I was _not_ short!

"Could you come and pick me up?"

"Un. Sure." She agreed with a laugh from the other end. "Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the Grand Central Library." I replied with a small smile on my face.

"Be there in a few minutes." The phone went 'BEEEEEP', indicating that she had hung up. I put my phone in my bag with an exasperated smile on my face. That was Skull for you.

I continued my way to the library, thinking about the whole ordeal. Okay, so I knew that _something_ involving me happened on the Winter Solstice, but what? Then, after our former teacher had a mental break down, Dodds – a monster – shows up and after a few month or week, tries to disembowel me with her sharp claws. Grover and Mr. Brunner have been acting suspicious. Grover had to protect me from something, but what? Eira and Lifa were half elves half whatever, and daughters of someone who's name started with an 'A', and were, I repeat, freaking _elves_. And then there was Riptide. Despite some belief, a pen does _not_ turn into a freaking bronze sword. Though, I might have to get some classes on swordsmanship from Takeshi-ojisan or Squalo. Probably Takeshi-ojisan. I like him more that the loud, shark bastard.

Okay, back to the matter at hand, I had many questions. Like what happened on the Winter Solstice? How did it involve me? Why did Dodds try and murder me? How can a pen turn into a sword – I'm never gonna get over that? What do Mr. Brunner and Grover have to do with it? What did Grover had to protect me from? What were those three ladies, and why did they and the snipping of the yarn sound so familiar? Who was the Soleil twins' father and did he have something to do with this? If they weren't half human, what were they? And lastly, what was going to happen on the Summer Solstice? And–

I was startled from my thoughts by a hand clamping on my shoulder. I jumped and let out a high pitched, and very girly, shriek. I turned around and coughed for a few moments. I wasn't supposed to yell very much.

I gave a watery glare to the person that started me, only to meet with a laughing girl in her early twenties. She had short, spiky hair that usually made people mistake her as a boy, as it was very messily arranged. Her hair was dyed purple, because if you looked closely you could see the faint outlines of ebony roots. She had narrow purple eyes that had a few honey coloured speck in them. Her skin was pale, with faint white scars all over. She had a piercing that went from her mouth to her ear, and a purple teardrop tattooed under her eye. She had a few large, white bandages on her face, covering what would no doubt be more scars. She was wearing skin tight black jeans with black and purple combat boots. She wore a purple tank top with the words 'THE IMMORTAL SKULL!' sewn on in the middle in a dark green with a white skull underneath. She had a black leather jacket and a purple and white helmet in her hands.

I knew this person very well. She was Skull De Mort, the Immortal Stuntwoman, the Cloud Arcobaleno. And she was a lot older than she looked.

And she was currently laughing her ass off at me.

I scowled at her darkly, my eyes narrowed into a burning glare. Aka the I'll-Kill-You-If-You-Don't-Stop Glare. That made her quiet down, though she still looked a bit amused.

"Yo, lil' Vongola. How ya been?" She greeted me with a cheerful grin, as if she hadn't just scared the living shit out of me and then laughed about it.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Though, now I'm a little pissed at a certain stuntwoman."

Skull looked amused. "It was just a little prank," she walked over to her motorcycle, which was parked a few metres away. I trailed after her, upset. I sighed.

Skull grabbed an orange and blue helmet from her bike and threw it to me. "Here kid, put it on." She put on her's with little difficulty.

I readjusted my scarf so it wouldn't fly away, and put the helmet on with some trouble. I wasn't used to helmets. I climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around her stomach.

The engine started, and we were off.

(What Percy didn't notice was a panting Grover reaching out to her, looking exhausted. When he saw that she had left on a motorcycle, he just collapsed with a groan and asked the gods why they loved to torture him so much.)

Okay, before we arive, I'll tell you a bit about some of the family that will most likely be present.

First, there's Gokudera Hayato – or Hayato Gokudera in English – kaa-san's right hand man. He has a bit of a temper – ie, when pissed brings out dynamite – and a bit of a punk, but he's nice and very intelligent, despite his minor Dyslexia and ADHD. His Flame is Storm, and he has an animal partner, a leopard, called Uri.

Then there's Yamamoto Takeshi – or Takeshi Yamamoto if any easters country is reading this–, _kaa-san's_ left hand man, and a master swordman, in my opinion he's the best. He's an easygoing guy and laughs a lot, and he's not the smartest person. But don't let his easygoing personality fool you, if someone threatens his precious people, he becomes a cold-blooded killer. He has Rain Flames, and his animals partners, a small swallow and dog, called Kojiro and Jito respectively.

Lambo Bovino is next. He's a troublesome, lazy and somewhat spoilt man in his late twenties, about four years younger than _kaa-san_. Though, he's also a really intelligent individual when it comes to crafting things. Scarily so. He also has this bazooka – well, I'll leave explaining _that_ to the smarties. He's a Lightning Flame user, with his partner being a bull, Gyuudon. Such a silly name.

Next is...uh, Sasagawa Ryohei – or Ryohei Sasagawa – the healer of our group and a boxer. He's an energetic person and a little air-headed. And he always yells 'EXTREME' really loud, almost making me deaf on numerous occasions. Though, he can be serious when the time comes. He's a Sun Flame user, and his animal partner is a kangaroo called Kangaryū.

Then there's Hibari Kyōya, Kyōya Hibari. He's a bloodthirsty, cold, anti-social, and blunt individual that upholds the laws of Vongola, but deep down, he's also sweet and has a soft side for small animals. Mainly Chrome-obasan though. Back in his middle school days he was the leader of the disciplinary committee and known as the 'Demon of Namimori' by its residents. He also has a habit of saying ' _kamikorosu_ ' to his victims. He's a Cloud down to a 'T', amd he has two animal partners. Hibird, a small yellow bird that talks, and Roll, a small and very cute porcupine. Though, they're more vicious than they look.

Then the sixth to join kaa-san's group, Hibari-Dokuro Chrome – or Chrome Hibari-Dokuro – and is Kyōya-ojisan's wife. She's a master illusionist, and is the exact opposite of her husband. She's kind-hearted, sweet and soft-spoken. And when push comes to shove, she turns into a downright monster. Guess that's why he fell in love with her. She also has an unhealthy obsession with grapes and wine. Her animal partner is shared with her saviour and distant relative, and it's an owl called Mukurowl or Mukurou.

Than, the last to join the group was Rokudo Mukuro – Mukuro Rokudo – a master illusionist as well and the adoptive brother, distant cousin, and the saviour of Chrome. He and Kyōya-ojisan hate each other, 'nuff said. He's a tricky person to decipher, always trying to piss everyone off. He has a soft spot for Chrome and my _kaa-san_. His animal partner is also Mukurowl.

Then, there's Yamamoto-Sasagawa Kyōko, Takeshi-ojisan's wife and Ryohei-ojisan's little sister. She's a bit air-headed like her brother, but she's a kind person. She's also a model and is apart of CEDEF, Vongola's outside advisors. She's a Sun Flame user like her brother, but she doesn't has an animal partner.

Than there's Gokudera-Miura Haru, or you twist it around. She's a fashion designer and part of Vongola's Research and Development Division. She's a cheerful, smart and crafty with her hands girl. It was a wonder that she and Hayato-ojisan got together, as they hated each other on first sight. She's a Lightning Flame user, and doesn't have a animal partner either.

Next is Sasagawa-Kurokawa Hana, Ryohei-ojisan's wife and Kyōko-obasan's best friend, and Vongola's lawyer. She's a no-nonesense type of person with a soft spot for Kyōko-obasan, Haru-obasan, and kaa-san. She's a Storm-Cloud Flame user, no animal partner.

And then there is I-pin Bovino, Lambo-ojisan's wife. She's Chinese and a professional martial artist, and a ramen chef. She's a bit stubborn, but she's incredibly nice when you get to know her. Her flames are Storm, and she doesn't have a animal partner, though Lichi, her _shishō's_ monkey, usuall hangs around her.

And I could've gone talking about others like the Arcobaleno, Millefiore, Shimon, Cavallone and etcetera, but I wanted to get onto the best person, my mother.

She is known 'Sally Jackson', but her real name is Sawada Tsunami, and if I had to put everything I felt about her in one word, it would be the best. She's kind-hearted, motherly, forgiving and the best mother in the world. Which proves that the best people have the worst luck. You see, she was raised by an awesome mother, my _obaa-sama_ Nanami, and a father that only came once in a blue moon. During her youth her Sky Flames were sealed – which was a dangerous art that usually led to death by suicide, murder, abuse, bullying, etc – and she was bullied a lot and called Dame-Tsuna. No good Tsuna in English.

Though she had always wanted to be novelist, which was one of the things she was actually good at.

Then everything changed when Reborn came into her life and told her she was the heir of the most powerful mafia family, Vongola. She slowly changed, bit by bit, as she gained people that truly cared for her. Fuuta-ojisan, her Guardians, I-pin-obasan, the Kokuyo gang, Byakuran-freak, the Millefiore, the Varia, the Vindice to some extent.

She lived through a lot, the Kokuyo fights, the Ring Battsles, the Future fiasco, the Shimon incident, and the Arcobaleno Curse battles. So I admired that even through all the hardships, she still stayed strong and never gave up.

Even after... Nevermind, that story was for another time.

Her animal partner was a lion named Natsu, and her Flames were Sky, the 'boss'.

Then, she met my _tou-san_.

I didn't remember him much, just a sort of feeling of being protected and maybe a smile. Kaa-san got sad whenever she talked about him. She has no pictures, and not even Reborn knows who he is.

He and kaa-san weren't married. They just spent about two and a half years together. She had once told me he was rich, and was the Inferno _famiglia's_ boss's, who's name was Hades, brother. Their relationship was kept a secret, 'cause if people found out there would be problems. You see, he was married, but he and his wife held no love for each other. It was a political marriage, and _kaa-san_ told me that _tou-san_ told his wife he had a lover and his wife was happy for them.

Then one day, _tou-san_ had set sail across the Atlantic, and he disappeared. My mother told me he was lost at sea. Not dead. But lost at sea.

And the strange thing was, I believed her.

 _Kaa-san_ had the patience of a saint, so she never got mad at me, but she did sometimes yell and smack me upside the hell when I did something stupin slash insane and life threatening.

The engine calmed down into a purr. I hopped off as Skull went to park her bike. "You're stuff is in your room, princess." I nodded, a bit annoyed at being called princess.

I handed my helmet to one of the maids who was near where Skull set me down, and gave her a thankful smile. She smiled at me, "Should I take you bag as well, Nagisa-sama." I nodded once and handed her the bag. I thanked her as she went to put the stuff in my room.

Ah yes. Sawada Nagisa was also my name. You see, to protect me better against assassins and enemies kaa-san took on the name she used when she was with my father and gave me the name Priscilla Jackson. Priscilla meant ancient, venerable, and was meant to bestow long life on its bearer. She originally wanted to name me Perseus, as she thought I was a boy, but then changed it to Priscilla when I was born. And Nagisa meant 'The Seashore', and she had told me _tou-san_ loved the sea so she named me that in remembrance. So basically, both Sawada Nagisa and Priscilla Jackson were my real name.

I walked over to the main doors, and hesitated. Either I enter this way and be subjected to Vongola Insanity, or enter another way and be left alone for a while until my Guardians find me.

Thinking for a moment, I frowned. Either be subjected to Vongola Insanity or be left alone with most of my sanity intact?

Five minutes later, I was climbing through the kitchen window with the highly amused butlers, maids, and gardeners, cooks and guards watching me.

I landed clean on my ass with a groan. I hand was thrust into my face, and I decided when my Intuition didn't beep in warning to take it.

I looked up. There was a middle sized – in height – woman looking at me with amusement shining in her eyes, along with a look that made people think she was used to me avoiding my Guardians. I blushed at her stare.

She was medium height, with slightly tanned skin and a nicely curved body. She had long, orange-blonde hair that fell to her mid back in a loose braid. Large, sunny orange eyes were placed on a soft, smiling face. She was wearing a white dress up shirt and a black tie tied around her neck underneath a red jacket trimmed with gold. A black skirt trimmed with gold as well nearly reached her knees along with black socks and brown shoes. (Imagine Choice Outfit) There was a yellow band trimmed with indigo pinned to her right forearm.

Yamamoto Kyōko smiled at me kindly. "Welcome back Nagisa-chan. How are you?"

"Good enough." I replied to my honorary aunt with a smile.

A snort was made from a woman by the table. That was when I noticed that there were three other woman in the room.

The one who snorted wore something similar to Kyōko-obasan, but she had a purple band trimmed with red instead of indigo. She had dark brown hair styled in a wavy short fashion, with narrow gray eyes shining with poorly hidden amusement. She had a coffe mug in her hand, with a tray of three others in her other one. That was Vongola's lawyer, Sasagawa Hana.

The woman sitting at the table nearest to Hana was a petite brunet with a needle and yarn in her hands, a shirt in front of her I recognised as Hayato-ojisan's. She had short, neck length dark brown hair with large, shining brown eyes that were concentrated on sewing the shirt back together. She was also wearing an outfit similar to the others, but her's had a green band instead of yellow or purple. That was Gokudera Haru, a mechanic and apart of the RaDD. Aka Research and Development Division.

The youngest of the four in the room had long, ebony strand tied into tight braids that were tied to her head with narrow black-brown eyes and tan skin. She wore a sort of red Chinese battle dress – I seriously need to learn what that was called – with white pants underneath and a white sash tied around her waist. I recognised her as I-pin Bovino, student of Fon, the greatest martial artist in the world.

I scowled at Hana-obasan. "Stop laughing at me!" She just rolled her eyes and set the tray onto the table.

"Well you are hiding from our children, aren't you, Nagisa-chan?" I-pin-obasan asked me as she put a sleeve over her smiling mouth. I blushed at her accusations, "No! I'm just avoiding them!"

Haru-obasan looked up from the shirt she was sewing, and blinked her brown eyes. "Isn't that the same thing?"

I glared at her as she, Kyōko-obasan, Hana-obasan, and I-pin-obasan laughed at me.

After a few minutes, I had enough and stomped towards the door with a pout on my face. "Tsuna-chan is in her office!" Kyōko-obasan calles out to me as I stormed out.

I made my way towards kaa-san's office on the fifth floor, passing through the Vongola Guarden as I went. The beautiful plants and the pleasant smells calmed me down a bit.

 _Kaa-san wouldn't mind if I sat down for a bit._ I thought to myself and sat down next to the lake with a joyful smile on my face. The Vongola Lake was one of the things I liked most about this manor, for its clear cool water, white sand and smooth rocks were truly beautiful. The fish in the pond were beautiful too, especially the koi fish. They were my favourite, and I had named them Nara and Shika when I was younger.

I was startled from my relaxing a few minutes later by soft, warm hands hiding everything from sight. I gripped the hands covering my eyes with a grin. Only one person liked to do this when I was in the garden, observing the lake. Hibari Chrome, grape&wine-obsessed Mist Guardian of my _kaa-san_. I relaxed.

I pushed the hands away and glanced back at the small, petite woman standing behind ne, a large smile on her face. She had her violet coloured hair in a loose bun, her large, grape purple eyes stared at me from her pale, smiling face. The other eye was nearly covered by her bangs, but I could still see the black eye patch with a skull on it. She, instead of her usual light indigo dress shirt and tight black miniskirt and black jacket, wore a light purple sundress with dark purple and green grape vines at the bottom. A dark indigo sweater was thrown over her shoulders, nearly falling off as she shifted on her white flats.

A white owl with strange eyes – one blue and the other red with some sort of writing, kanji, in it – was flying next to her, looking at me with wise eyes. That was Mukurou, her and Mukuro's animal partner, aka their box weapon.

But what caught my attention, was the small baby bump that Chrome-obasan sported.

 _Well_ , I thought dryly, _at least it explains the loose clothes._

She smiled at me gently. "Hello, Nagi-chan." I didn't know why, but she insisted on calling me 'Nagi' instead of Nagisa or Percy or Priscilla. But whenever Mukuro-ojisan or Kyōya-ojisan or any of the other Guardians or Shamal-hentai or Reborn were in the area, their eyes would darken and they would stare in disbelief.

"Hi, Chrome-obasan." I said cheerfully, staring at my very pregnant aunt. "How old is it? He? She?" I shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Eight months," She replied with a gentle smile on her face as she rubbed her stomach. "And it's going to be a boy."

I hmm-ed in thought. This was gonna be her fourth child. Her second boy. I was happy for her but also a bit worried about her illusionary organs.

Me and my generation had found out the truth of how she had gotten illusionary organs. Chrome-obasan had gotten into a car accident when she was thirteen and her mother refused to donate organs. So, as she was slowly dying, Mukuro came and offered her protection, a family, and life in exchange for being his vessel. She agreed and had become Dokuro Chrome, an anagram of Rukudo Mukuro.

So to think she would take the risk of getting pregnant for the fourth time, Kyōya-ojisan must've been _really_ drunk when he agreed to it.

"Congrats," I told her sincerely. I was gonna get another cousin/lil' bro to spoil. "So you got any idea for names yet?"

She hummed in thought, sitting down on a bench. "Some." She finally replied.

We stayed silent for a while until Chrome-obasan awkwardly broke it. How you can break awkward silence awkwardly I'll never know. " _Bossu_ is waiting for you in her office." ' _Bossu_ ' is what she calls _kaa-san_ , if you were wondering.

I shot up faster than Grover could run on enchilada day and made a beeline towards the fifth floor.

"Sorry, Chrome-obasan! Gotta go!" I yelled out to her as she giggled at me back in the garden.

I avoided the servants with practiced ease and made my was to the staircase. A few hundren steps later, I was panting on my knees in front of elegant wooden doors.

It took me a few minutes to catch my break, and when I did, I knocked and entered. The room was large, with two floors. On the left side was a large bookcase that covered the whole wall of both the first and second floor. Under it were a few sofas and a few coffee tables. Exact opposite of it were some shelves with small antiques and a small door that led to a bathroom. Opposite to the entrace of the room was a large, glass window that showed off the beautiful scenery and nearly covered the entire wall. If front of it was a black sofa that faced it and behind it, nearer to the window, was a beautiful maghony desk with a woman sitting behind it, barely seen.

She was battling the mother of all demons

.

.

.

Paperwork.

A man – looking very amused from what I could tell – stood in the shadows, with his arms crossed, a smirk on his face and his fedora tilted down to cover his eyes. He had black spiky hair with two curly sideburns – that are not gelled or anything. I would know... He had sharp features with intelligence onyx eyes that stared right into your soul. He wore a high quality black Italian silk siot with a yellow dress shirt and a black fedora, with an orange-ish yellow stripe.

That, my voices in my head, is Reborn, the world's Greatest Hitman, my _kaa-san's_ tutor slash advisor, and former Sun Arcobaleno. And also my tutor. I just have one thing to say about him: He's a total sadistic bastard.

No joke. One time, when he was training me, he literally threw me off the Grand Canyon. It hurt like a bitch, but I somehow lived. Trying to awaken my Flames my ass, he just wanted to laugh at me. And he always wakes me off with either electric shocks, 10 ton hammers, fire, or something even more crazier and more dangerous.

But that was the life of a Vongola.

The woman looked up, though I could barely see her, and I immediately knew it was my mother. When she saw me, I could practically _feel_ her grin as she shot out of her chair and made a beeline towards me. Literally. It's like she flew.

She hugged me tight with a relieved grin on her face. I felt a smile crawl up my face as her hug tightened. I calmed down once I saw her. She had this aura around her that put everyone at ease, like _obaa-sama_. Even Reborn relaxed when she was around.

A few minutes later, kaa-sa _n_ pulled back with a happy smile. "You've grown since Christmas." She commented.

I blinked and looked at her. She had changed too. Her back length chocolate brown hair had grown out, now nearly reaching her mid thighs and a bit wavy. Though, the top part of her head was still ridiculously fluffy. Her doe like eyes were still the same, caramel brown with a orange tint and whisps of gold. They still emitted the same protective feeling they always did, along with her usual acceptance of everything crazy in our lives.

"–going to Montauk." I snapped out of my observings at those words. My eyes lit up with joy. We haven't been to Montauk for the past two years. We couldn't go because of problems, I was sick, and/or Vongola shenanigans. And then the first time we didn't go was when I was younger, and...

I tugged at my scarf and _kaa-san's_ eyes gained a sad, guilty look. I flinched. What had happened wasn't her fault. It was no one's fault.

"How long?" I shifted awkwardly on my feet. She smiled, but the look was still in her eyes. "A week. Same cabin." She replied. "You can tell me about your school year when we get there." I nearly groaned at that. Telling _kaa-san_ will probably end badly. She was always too overprotective about my safety. I grimaced at that. I was _so_ not gonna live this down.

 _Kaa-san_ , probably sensing my displeasure, frowned at me in worry. "Nagisa... Did something happen?" I thought back on what happened throughout the year. Bullies, Monster Dodds, Riptide, my elf protectors, the late night talk of Grover&Mr. Brunner(?), the yarn, Grover acting all worriedly crazy...

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P', my face blank. _Kaa-san_ stared at me like I was an idiot. Right, I forgot. She also had Hyper Intuition, which was ten times stronger than mine ever was.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked her, trying to avoid the Q&A that was soon to take place. She sent me a stern look that my Intuition translated as _'We are so gonna talk about this young lady'_.

"Right now." I paused. Like _right now_ now? Or later now? "As soon as I get changed and I get my bag. Your stuff is already packed. Just place whatever you need from the bag you gave the maid and we can get going." Ah, that answers my unsaid question.

A throat cleared and we finally noticed Reborn, now lounging on a sofa with an amused smirk playing on his lips. "Dame-Tsuna, what about you paperwork?"

Me and _kaa-san_ exchange looks and then glanced at the piles upon piles of paperwork. We looked back at each other and nodded.

"We'll leave it to you, Greatest Advisor In The World Reborn-san." We said in unison, our eyes sparkling. He snorted, averting his gaze to look at the paperwork. "Like hell, Dame..."

He looked back at us, but we were aleady gone. The door was open and clouds of dust were forming from our quick retrieval. His eye twitched, and a tick formed on his forehead. As a dark aura surrounded him, his eyes glowed yellow from his Sun Flames. " **T~s~u~n~a...** " He stalked towards the door, intent on dragging his boss back to her office.

As me and _kaa-san_ ran towards our respective rooms to get our bags and change, we couldn't help but snicker at Reborn's most likely reaction to our running away. We made our way to the seventh and eighth floor, where they housed the rooms of the Tenth and Eleventh Generation respectively.

I made my way to my room, passing a few giggling maids. A few minutes later, I arrived at the double maghony doors, and entered. The room was fairly large, with a bathroom, a large bed, a closet, a bookcase, a desk, and a large balcony with a great view.

The bag I gave the maid earlier was placed on my bed, along with another one next to it. First, I took out the things I wanted to take with me from my bag, and placed them on my bed. A dagger, three box weapons, my phone, the numbers for Eira and Lifa, and the apple I got from the three ladies(?). I stared at the apple for a few seconds, before sighing and walking to my desk. Opening the drawer I took out a small box. A Storage Box.

Walking back to the bed, I sighed and picked up the apple. I plopped it into the box, which I then closed.

I opened the other bag to see about three Storage boxes, a notebook and a key. I shrugged and placed wht I took out of the bag into _that_ bag.

With that finished, I walked towards the door and headed towards the garage, where I knew _kaa-san_ would be.

But unfortunately, I stumbled upon something – sorry, _someone_ I did not want to see.

A large – and I mean large! I would say walrus large, but that would be an insult to the poor animal – man in a suit with buttons that looked readyto tear off any moment stood in front of me. A sneer was on his ugly as fuck face. Three hairs were on his bald head, combed back as of trying to make himself handsome. That was never gonna happen. Never.

I, unfortunately, knew that person very well. He was Gabriel Ugliano, and was as ugly as his name. And do _not_ get me started on his smell. Imagine a piece of moldy garlic pizza wrapped in smelly, sweaty socks and thrown in a really smelly dumpster that had a rotting corpse in it. Yeah, that bad. Because of his smell, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe the first few seconds I knew him.

And he's a downright cruel, greedy, sexist, perverted, pedophilic bastard. He only treated my mother with respect because she's the Vongola boss, and I knew if she hadn't taken up the mantle, this total bastard would do something _disgusting_ to her.

He was apart of the Ugliano _famiglia_ – and before you ask, yes, they were as ugly as their name – and the only reason he wasn't 'taken care of' was because he was it's ambassador and the younger brother of its boss. And the Ugliano _famiglia_ were, unfortunately, our allies.

Why we hadn't terminated the alliance when Smelly Gabe dared touched _kaa-san's_ ass, I'd never know. Maybe it had to do with them being quite influential in New York, and we needed their permission to be on this land.

This disgusting piece of crap worked in the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens as a sort of cover. He always used his paycheck that he got from his boss/brother on beer, disgusting cigars that made me barf in my mouth. He was also a gambler.

Gabe sneered at my small form, eyeing me appreciatively. "Hey babe. Got any cash you can lend me?" He smirked at me arrogantly, as if expecting me to get on my knees and – hell no.

That perverted son of a slutty bitch! I'll kill him, I seethed, glaring up at him. Unknown to me, my eyes flashed Vongola orange.

"Where you going anyway?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm going with my mother to the beach." His eyes turned small and he sneered in disgust.

Oh, ugly little bastard, it should be the other way around.

"You mean you're actually going?" I scowled, pushing past him. What did this guy have with controlling our lives? We were our own people and we don't even like you!

"Damn. So I can't get into Sally's pants this time." White hot rage boiled into my stomach. How dare he! How dare he! He wouldn't even be able to _try_ before either a servant, Arcobaleno, Millefiore, Shimon, Cavallone (overprotective big brother Dino on the way!), or any Vongola would stop him! And what's with this 'Sally'? I know she used it as a cover name here in America, but that's not her name! It's Sawada Tsunami!

I growled, bloodlust rolling off me in waves, and turned around with a murderous look in his eyes. Gabe's eyes widened, probably realising that was not the right thing to say in the vicinity of an overprotective daughter. (A/N: I may or may not be a bit overprotective of my mother too. Let's just say I don't let any men near her. Usually. If they're nice enough, I might accept them. Rin don't wanna see mama sad.)

I raised my fist, suddenly in front of him, and brought it up to his ugly, meaty face. He fell into a heap on the ground, clutching his broken nose. I stared at him in utter revulsion. But then he said something that madd my anger rise. "Feisty. I like 'em feisty." He eyed my panting body with barely hidden – and certainly disgusting – lust.

I then decided to do the warding off evil of whatever sign I had seen Grover do multiple times. I put my hand over my chest, like a claw, and then a shoving motion towards Smelly Gabe.

Much to my surprise, he flew into the wall. He was knocked out cold.

I stared. Deciding that I'd rather not stay here, I spun around and jumped out of the window. I landed in a laundry basked which was, thankfully, filled with clothes. The servant pushing the cart shrieked at my... Vongola Style arrival, and pulled off a dead faint.

I crawled out of the cart, and started poking her with a stick I found randomly hanging around. She groaned. I decided to quickly flee the second scene I caused.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the garage to see a man and my kaa-san standing in front of a silver Honda. The man was fairly tall, with rather pale skin and sharp features. He had silver hair that reached his shoulder, and intelligent green eyes. He wore a simple black suit with a red dress shirt. A cigarette was in his hands.

That, my friends, is my honorary uncle, and _kaa-san's_ Storm Guardian, yup you guessed it! Gokudera Hayato!

When he saw me he sighed, ruefully petting the Honda that I recognised as his. Why would he be rueful?

"Hey, princess." Kaa-san looked up with surprise etched on her face. She was about to say something but we all sensed Sun Flames – _angry_ Sun Flames – heading our way. She paled and jumped into the car, buckling herself.

I decided to follow her lead, throwing my backpack into the backseat. Just as I was about to sit, Hayato-ojisan's hand stopped me.

I looked up. He gazed at me sternly, before turning to the Honda a hint of remorse in his eyes. "Not one scratch, _piccola principessa_. Not one scratch." He warned.

I rolled my eyes, it's not like... I'd be... driving. _Shit_ , he remembers the last two incidents. Coincidentally, the second summer we didn't go was because I wrecked his precious baby.

.

.

.

Let's just say it involved a banana (The Banana Civil War, it was called), a turkey, and fire.

I averted my eyes. "No promises." I muttered under my breath, crawling into the car and buckling myself.

Hayato-ojisan sputtered as a furious Hitman came into view. Kaa-san paled and started the car. "Step on it." My mother nodded and stepped on the thingy. And we were off, passing Reborn on the way.

Then, realisation came at what Hayato-ojisan called me. I rolled down the window, only to shout. "I'm not little! And I'm certainly not a princess!" I shouted over the wind as we made our way to the open gates.

I looked in the mirror to see Hayato-ojisan, who finally stopped sputtering, and Reborn, both of them quickly approaching us. The car escaped the gates as they closed, probably on Reborn's or Hayato-ojisan's orders.

" **DAME-TSUNA/NAGISA**!" They both shouted, eyes glowing demonically. But it was already too late for them to catch up to us, as we were out of their sights.

I decided to roll up the window, and I slumped. "Maybe we can stay for two weeks..." _Kaa-san_ mumbled, but I heard. "Or the rest of our lives." I finished for her.

What happened then was probably the most awkward silence of my life. _Kaa-san_ was the one who broke it. "You were ten minutes late. What happened?" Ten minutes huh? Guess I was too preoccupied beating the shit out of Gabe.

I answered her stiffly. "Met Gabe on the way." She looked sour at the mention of the bastard. Then she must've sensed the smug edge to my tone, because she looked at me with a questioning look. "What did you do?"

I sighed. No use at lying, her Intuition would see through it. "He suggested something disgusting, so I punched him. And then I did a warding off evil thing that my friwnd showed me a few times. Let's just say, Gabe meet wall, Wall meet Gabe." I smirked.

Kaa-san relaxed. "Okay then." Ha! Even she hated Gabe, and no one knew anybody who she hated! (But she did hate the Estraneo, those that did disgusting deeds, and sluts.) And my mom was probably the most gentlest, kindest, creature on this planet with a lot of patience. But not even she could stand that creature.

The cabin where we were going was on the south shore of Long Island, near the very edge. It was a small cabin, with faded curtains, creaky floors, sand in the sheets and spiders everywhere. And most of the time, the sea was too freaking cold to swim in.

As you might expect, I absolutely loved that place.

I've been there every year – except for the three exceptional summers that I had to stay home. You see, this beach was very special to her – to both of us. Why it was the place she met my _tou-san_.

I resented him abbit, for not being there for us, for disappearing. But there was a strange feeling that he was always there. Like a ghost. I wouldn't be surprised since ghosts exist.

How would I know? The Tri-Ni-Sette trinkets are proof of that. The ghosts of their previous owners are stuck in there.

"Jelly bean?" _Kaa-san_ asked halfway into the trip. My head whipped over to her, faster than lightning. My face lit up as she pulled out a bag of blue jelly beans. I snatched them out of her hands, missing her highly entertained expression.

I plopped on in my mouth. Guess I should explain why blue food is now a trend of _kaa-san's_ dishes, eh? Well, one day she and Verde – the head scientist/Head of RaDD, former Lightning Arcobaleno – had an argument about different coloured food. It seemed like a small thing to the rest of the Vongola Alliance, but the next day, blue food was everywhere. Blue cake, blue pie, blueberry smoothies, blue tortilla chips, blue candy, hell, even blue carrots. You see, we Sawadas have a rebellious streak bigger than the world. Reborn, and most of the other people, keep telling us we have an obedience streak, rather than a rebellious one.

As we got closer to our cabin, she seemed to _glow_. Years of worry, work and death slowly faded into nothingness as her eyes flashed the colours of the sea. I turned my head to look out of the window. Black clouds swirled around in the sky.

A storm was brewing, I thought.

My eyes refocused to look at my reflection. A young, slightly tan face stared back at me with kaa-san's doe eyes, but mine were sea green – "You have your father's eyes." – instead of her caramel-amber. My hair was short, onky reaching my shoulders, with a slight fluffiness to it. When I was born my hair was very light blond, but over the years it seemed to grow darker. Currently, it was a dark blond colour. My bangs covered my forehead, with two chest length strands framing my face.

The reflection showed my face to mainly have features to be inherited from _kaa-san_. I had her chubby cheeks, her mouth, her nose, her heart-shaped face, and the doe like quality of her eyes. But she said my skin tone, my eye colour, and my more regal looking features were from my father.

I was rather small – even _kaa-san_ said so on multiple occasions! – and petite for my age. I wore the dark orange scarf tightly around my neck, with a simple green sweater and an orange T-shirt, and blue jeans with green sneakers.

I felt my eyes slipping shut. I was really tired from everything that had happened today. The three ladies, Grover, Skull-chan, Reborn, Hayato-ojisan, everything. Even my mother, which was a big surprise.

I slowly fell asleep. I wish I hadn't.

* * *

 _My dream showed a beach, with a storm in the background. Two beautiful animals, a white horse and golden eagle, were... Trying to maim each other, I guess?_

 _The eagle had the upper hand, unfortunately, with it's sharp talons against the horse's kicking._

 _They continued to fight. The ground rumbled, and I heard a_ darkdarkdarkevilvilehorrible **evile** _voice goading them into killing each other. I don't know why, but the voice made my inner lion growl._

 _I ran towards them after a few minutes, my intentions being to stop them from mauling each other. But it seemed as if time slowed down and I was struggling to go faster._

 _The eagle – I was really starting to hate that animal – swooped down, it's talons extended. The beautiful horse's sea green eyes – like mine – widened as the talons drew near._

 _I screamed, "_ No _!"_

* * *

I woke up with a start, banging my head against the car. I groaned at the brief pain and blurrily saw that we had arrived.

My mother looked at the small bump that had formed in concern, before she walked into the cabin and placed our backpacks onto the table.

"Nagisa, are you alright?"

"Fine."

What occurred next was our annual Montauk Cabin cleaning. Meaning, we opened the windows to get some air in, cleaned the sheets, killed the spiders, sweeped the floor, and whiped the kicthen and bathroom clean. We didn't unpack our bags yet though.

When we finished with that, we got changed into some pajamas. I, though, was forced into a long sleeved, ankle length white nightdress. What did moms have with dressing their children up?

We sat next to the fireplace – which the cabin miraculously had – and roasted some blue marshmallows. Though, I didn't really like marshmallows because they reminded me of Byakuran-freak, I ate them because they were blue.

She told me stories of her younger days, when she had only just met Reborn and the others. She told me how she had met Kyōya-ojisan, Chrome-obasan, Kyōko-obasan, Hana-obasan, Haru-obasan, Hayato-ojisan, Mukuro-ojisan, Takeshi-ojisan, and everyone else. She told me of the drafts she had wrote when she was younger, that she never got around to publishing, being too busy with her work.

"What was he like?" I spoke softly, plopping a blue marshmallow into my mouth. She froze, looking sad. I knew what she was gonna tell me. "He was kind and loving towards me. A bit protective too." She said with a sad smile. "He was tall and handsome and powerful. Like I said, he was also gentle and loving too." She paused to plop a marshmallow into her mouth.

"You have his eyes." She commented, "But my hair and everything else, mostly." She chuckled lightly.

"He would be proud of you." She aaid softly, watching the fire burn serenely. I stared at her. Would he? Be proud of me? Me, a short, ADHD, not-very-dyslexia, little mafia girl? I wonder how _kaa-san_ could be proud of me, still do, so why would someone I never knew be proud of me?

"How old was I when he..." I looked away, unable to look my mother in her eyes.

She tensed, a nervous smile on her face. "I knew him for about a year, then I got pregnant." She giggled. "You were an early bird, at six months old." I blinked in surprise, before I gained a saour expression. Of course I'm small if I only stayed in my mother's womb for six months. (A/N: My baby bro and baby sis were only in my stepmother's womb for about five months :-."So he only knew you for a year and a half, Nagisa. We stayed right here during that time." She traced the wooden floor with her fingers, a nostalgic look on her face.

I closed my eyes, trying to focus on any memory I had. I remember...something. A warm glow. A smile. A voice. A laugh. Me being picked up and spun around...

I was angry. At my father. At my mother for letting him leave us. At both of them for not marrying and being a happy family – or as happy as you can get when you're apart of the mafia.

"Where am I gonna go now?" I asked her, "Since, you know... I was kicked out." I moved around to make myself comfortable.

She sighed, looking at me sadly. "I'm not sure if you should be homeschooled or just pick some sort of school. Or..." She gasped, bringing a hand up to her face.

"Or what?" I asked a bit harshly. I regretted the words as soon as my mother flinched, tearing up. "Or–or to the camp your father wanted to send you." She spoke quietly, look intently into the fire.

"A camp." I said in disbelief. "You're willing to send me to a _camp_ for the school year? Why?!" I stood up, anger marring my face. "Is it because I'm not normal?"

"You say it as if not being normal is a bad thing. I'm not normal, none of your uncles or aunts, not even the Arcobaleno and Shimon and Vincide, are normal. But you," She looked straight into my eyes, her orbs glowing orange. "You're _special_. That's why I need to keep you safe..."

"Keep me safe?" I tilted my head, like a confused cat. "From what?"

She smiled bitterly. "From _them_."

I jerked, a flood of memories flooding into my brain. All of which I tried to forget.

Third grade; a man in a dark trench coat had stalked me when me and my class were at the playground. He stormed away growling after the teachers threatened to call the police, giving me one last meaning look. No one believed me – except from _kaa-san_ – when I told them thst under his dark hat, he had only one eye, in the middle of his forehead. But my Intuition told me he was sent to keep me safe, for someone important to me. Someone _very_ important.

Before that, when I was still a toddler, a teacher put me down to sleep in a cot. A snake slithered in and was strangled by my chubby baby hands. I swore I could even here _kaa-san's_ scream to this very day.

And back then, with the Revolutionary Cannon incident, I could've sworn I had seen someone with double fishtails – like a half human half man thing. I had fired the cannon, but it turns out the cannon was facing the bus, and well...

At every single school I was, something strange, creepy, and/or dangerous happened. And I was kicked out.

And then this year...

I gasped, jerking my head up. My face was pale. _Kaa-san_ looked at me in worry, wondering what had happened. "I don't think that will be possible any more."

She froze, a strange look in her eyes. "Waht happened, Nagisa?" I hesitated, " _What. Happened._ " She ground out.

I sighed. No escaping this now. "It all started when our old math teacher had a breakdown, and a woman named Dodds took over..." I told her of my year, leaving nothing out. I told her about the museum trip, Grover, Mr. Brunner, Eira and Lifa, the three ladies, _everything_.

When I finished she was paler than snow. She stood up, stumbling to where our bags were placed. She threw mine over to me and put on a coat over her white nightdress. "We need to get out of here Nagisa." She threw me my coat and my rain boots.

" _Kaa-san_? What's going on?" I stared at her fearfully.

She hesitated before answering quietly. "Remember all the myths that I had you read because of the Inferno _famiglia_?" I nodded slowly, slipping on my coat. She looked me in the eye and said words that would forever change my life. "They aren't myths. And there is no such thing as the Inferno _famiglia_."

I froze, my hands clutching the boots. What? The Inferno didn't exist? But then how do you explain the... monsters... I gasped in horror. Inferno mean hell, underworld and she said the myths I read were real. So that meant...that the Underworld in Greek myths was real and I already got at least a few monsters after me if I remembered correctly.

"The Greek myths are real, Nagisa. And unfortunately you're also a myth." What?

"I tried to keep you close, even though I knew that was selfish of me." She choked up a bit, "The camp that your father recommended is a camp for kids like you." She stared at me tearfully.

People like me? Like mafia kids?

As if sensing my thoughts, she answered me. "Half-Blood kids. Half human, and half..." She took a deep breath. "Half god. You're a demigod, Nagisa, a half human, half god daughter of P–"

I interrupted her with a laugh. "Ha! Really, kaa-san? Is that the best you can think up? Me? A demigod? Mukuro getting married would happen before that!"

Meanwhile my mind was swimming with what she said. She had to be joking! I'm just your regular daughter of a mafia boss and civilian, not a freaking daughter of a mafia boss and a _god_! Did she think I was stupid enough to believe that?

All those thoughts were thrown into the sea when she looked at me seriously, no hint of a joke anywhere in them. "I'm serious, Nagisa. You're a demi, and the place I want to sent you is for kids like you. It's called Camp Half-Blood."

I stared at her straight in the eye, and sighed. There was no joke in her eyes, than much my Intuition could tell me. "Who's my father?"

She smiled grimly. "You alredy know. It's P–"

Before she could finish, thunder boomed in the background. We looked out of the window to see a storm brewing. That kind that breaks trees in half and destroys houses. The twenty foot waves were pounding into the beach like artillery.

My mother's eyes widened. "Hurricane." She breathed out. There hasn't been any hurricanes here in the summer since...ever. But it seems the ocean forgot that little 'rule'.

Both of us tensed when we heard a distant bellow, the angry, tortured kind of sound that made Verde-san's singing seem like it was sung by angels.

Then there was a sort of different sound, something more desperate. A few seconds later, someone was banging on our door furiously. We exchanged glances, our Intuition sensing nothing bad from this closer one.

Kaa-san hesitantly opened the door, and before the one on the other side could even blink, a gun was pointed at his face.

The person who I recognised now as Grover – frazzled, pissed off, dirty and bruised, but still Grover Underwood – froze and stared wide eyed at the barrel.

Oh shit. (Now imagine that being said in the voice that they use in Lele Pons vines)

I, meanwhile, stared at Grover. Well, he wasn't exactly Grover...

He squeaked in terror. _Kaa-san_ blinked and relaxed as soon as she saw the young... definitely-not-human?

"Oh, Grover dear. Soory about that." She put the gun into her backpack.

He stared a few moments at her blankly before turning to me with a furious expression. "You!" He pointed a finger at me, "What the hell were you thinking!? Running off with a punk like that!"

"Actually, that was Skull-chan, a friend of mine." I informed him in deadpan. My mom proceeded to facepalm as he stuttered.

"Did you even tell your mother!?"

"Yes, she did." Grover's eye twitched, "Then why are you not on your way to Camp Half-Blood already!?"

"She told me five minutes ago." Grover deflated faster than a balloon, muttering something about being surrounded by idiots. Hey! I wasn't an idiot!

I would've probably told him that if I wasn't too busy staring at Grover in frozen shock.

He groaned, grabbing a fist full of his curly hair. " _O Zeu kai alloi theoi_!" He cursed in Greek. How I knew what he said, I'd never know. "We gotta get outta here! It's right behind me!" He panicked, so my mother took control.

I didn't here what she said. I didn't wonder how he came here in the middle of the night in a hurricane. Because I was too busy wondering why the hell he didn't have his pants on – and why..!

She slapped me upside the head to get me back in focus and roared at us like a mama lion. "Get in the fluffing car right now!" She pushed us out into the storm, towards the car.

We ran towards the Honda – well, Grover trotted fastly towards the car, his hairy hindquarters shaking. I suddenly understood why he said he had a desease in the lower appendages. I understood why he could run so fast when he still limped.

Because, instead of feet, Grover had cloven hooves with hairy lwngs.

Why did I have a feeling Hayato-ojisan's Honda won't survive the night?

* * *

 **How was it? Bad or good? Horrible or terrible? Amazing or super? Please tell me in your reviews, and don't be afraid to point some things out!**

 **Here are the replies to your amazing reviews;**

 ** _tigrun_** **: No no, it's fine! I ws just a bit confused. And you only see some of the family in this chapter. Sorry about that.**

 ** _AkiraYuni_** **: I agree, though I am shit at doing it. And I don't mind you guessing, but I won't say her secondary Flame until later on. Perhaps not even in this book. Merf.**

 **(Guest)** ** _YCG_** **: You could say that, and thank you for taking time to review.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, favs and follows! I hope you continue to do so!**


	4. Target 04

**Disclamimer** : Don't own Percy Jackson or KHR. If I did Zeus would still be a baby and Tsuna would be a girl. And Nicercy would have actually happened.

 **Pairings** : Poseidon/Fem!Tsuna, future Nicercy, other

 **Warnings:** Fem!Tsuna. Boss!Tsuna. Tsuna-is-Sally. Fem!Percy. Swearing. Fem!Fran. Fem!Skull. Fem!Viper. Character 'Death'/Kidnapping in this chapter.

 **Notes** : I'm glad most of you like my story. Sorry about the misspelling, grammar, etcetera.

Mood: **PISSED OFF. ›:-(**

Sorry about the short chapter. I'm not in a good mood.

* * *

 **Chapter 04: How To Fight Bulls By Sawada Tsunami/Sally Jackson, Reaching Half-Blood Hill, And Hell Hath No Fury Like A Vongola Pissed Off**

* * *

 _Kaa-san_ started the car, and stepped on the pedal. We were off, tearing through the night. I clutched my seat at her frightening speed. Added with the fact that I could barely see five feet in front of us, I was scared.

 _We're_ so _gonna die_ , I despaired.

Lightning flashed and I flinched as Grover let out a strange, terrified sound that reminded me of Verde-san's singing. My nose crinkled as the smell of a wet, barnyard animal reached my nose.

"You know k–mom?" I broke the tension with a nervous smile. He looked at me like I was an idiot. "I told you that I was supposed to watch over you, didn't I? Mrs. Jackson _knew_ about me, but we never met in person." He explained quickly averting his eyes.

I raised a blonde-ish eyebrow. "So you were practically stalking me?" He turned beat red, and started stuttering.

"N-No!" He shouted, flailing in panic. "I'm your friend and protector foremost!" He nearly shouted. I cracked a small smile. Grover was sometimes just too cute, like a kicked puppy.

"So, what are you again?" I crossed my arms with a questioning look.

"It doesn't matter." He responded evenly.

I snorted. "It sure as hell does when my best friend is a freaking _donkey_ from the waist down!" I gave a pointed look towards his... hindquarters.

Grover let out a sound "Blaa-ha-ha!" Which only now I realised was a sound he only made when he was extremely annoyed or irritated. (Wait, aren't those the same thing?) "Goat!" He cried angrily. "I'm a _goat_ from the waist down!"

I deadpanned. "You just said it didn't matter." I pointed out.

"Blaa-ha-ha. There're satyrs who would trample you for such an insult!" He cried out again. I paused. _Satyrs_? Like from Mr. Brunner's myths–no, my eyes darkened, not myths. They exist. Mrs. Dodds and Grover, and probably me from what _kaa-san_ told me, are living proof of that.

"Satyr." I said blandly. "You mean like those nature spirits from Greek myths who never die, instead transforming into, let's say, a plant?" Grover hesitantly nodded, before realising what I said and looked at me, annoyed.

"Myths? Myths are real, Filly. Mrs. Dodds, the three old ladies, me, and even you – are _we_ simple myths?" I frowned, remembering _kaa-san's_ earlier words – telling me I was a demigod.

So myths _are_ real.

But then I thought on what Grover had just said, and pointed at him accusingly. "You finally admitted Dodds existed!" _Until I, well, you know, cut her up._ I decided to leave the last words unsaid. For Grover's sanity.

He looked ready to facepalm at my reaction. He sighed, bleating once when thunder struck near us. "Yes. She existed. We – as in me and Mr. Brunner – had put Mist over the humans' eyes so you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination or something–" He sounded resigned.

"I have Hyper Intuition. That wouldn't work on me." I informed him, cracking a smile. Then, I paused and looked him in the eye. "Kindly One. You mean, as in Hades's torturers? The three Furies?" Grover and I jumped when thunder boomed in warning. He looked out of the window, as if expecting the ground to open up and swallow us.

A weird bellowing sound came from somewhere behind us. It was very close, less than a hundred feet away most likely. My Intuition whimpered.

"Nagisa, there's not enough time to explain everything that's happening right now." Grover looked confused at my mom calling me Nagisa, which was no way near similar to Priscilla.

 _'Middle name?'_ I heard him mutter. Yeah, Wild Guy, keep thinking that.

"We have to get you to Camp before the thing catches up to us." She gripped the steering wheel tighter, narrowly avoiding a tree.

"What's chasing us?" I paused. "Scratch that – give me a list of who's after me." I said, resigned. My head fell against the passenger's seat.

Grover winced, looking more than a bit hesitant, before answering me. "Do you _really_ want to know?"

I gave him a look. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." He grumbled to himself and answered me. "Nobody important really. Just your regular pissed off Lord of the Underworld and his blood-thirstiest minions. You know, hellhounds, the Kindly Ones, the dead, etcetera etcetera." He shrugged nonchalantly. Probably still a bit miffed at my donkey comment.

"Grover Underwood!" _Kaa-san_ shouted, sounding exasperated. I, meanwhile, just started at him emotionlessly. I had _who_ after me?

He flinched at my mother's reprimanding tone and offered an apology, "Sorry! But could you step on it?!" My mother twitched and shot an orange eyed glare at the panicking satyr. He whimpered at her lion like gaze.

A few seconds passed before _kaa-san_ turned left sharply. We both squeaked and held onto the seats tighter. We raced down a narrow path, past quiet farmhouses and hills. We passed by a 'PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES' sign.

"So we're going to this Camp Half-Blood place?" I questioned her terrified at the speed limits she was breaking. We were slowly escalating over 100 km/h, if that even possible.

"Yes." She answered sharply. "The Camp for demigods."

I nodded, clenching my hands around my bag tightly. My fingers brushed against a Storage Box, and I froze. Remembering what had happened earlier today.

"Those three ladies. They were the Fates, weren't they?" I breathed out. My mother made a sharp turn again, her expression grim at the mention of the three old ladies.

"Oh I'm such an idiot." I moaned. "They even told me their names!" Head, meet window, window, meet head.

Grover proceeded to groan and then facepalm. "Filly. Did you forget that they only appear when you're–er, _someone_ is about to die?" My head shot up at the slip up. Oh _hell_ no.

"You said 'you'."

"No, I said 'someone'." He argued.

"I'm going to die, right?" .

"Nononono! I didn't mean _you_ you, I meant _someone_ you!" He said hurriedly, trying to calm me down before I started panicking.

"That's awfully confusing." I commented dryly.

My mother shouted something about us shutting the hell up, before she made a sharp turn. I caught a glimpse of the thing chasing us – a large, and certainly not human, shape.

Kaa-san started muttering. "Let us make it. _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease_."

I tensed, my Intuition warning me about something _bad_ that was going to happen any minute now. Nothing was outside, only rain and the dark shapes of trees and forest animals. I was internally panicking, but I didn't show it on my face. I was most likely going to die today, and I could only hope _kaa-san_ and Grover lived.

Speaking of... Mr. Brunner, what was he exactly? I fingered Riptide as I took him out of my bag, which I then strapped onto my back.

I wanted to know what Mr. Brunner was – because he certainly wasn't human. I turned to Grover to ask, but before I even opened my mouth, my Intuition _wailed_.

A flash of blinding light, an explosion, and we screamed. Our car was the center of the explosion.

I felt nauseous. The feeling of being crushed, fried, tasered, electrocuted, hit by a fifty ton Leon hammer, and than getting dumped into ice cold water. That was not a pleasant feeling.

I groaned against the seat, feeling a little blood trickle down my forehead. If I could describe how I feel in one word, it would be the following "Fuck."

"Nagisa! Grover!" I looked up to see _kaa-san_ a bit bruised, her hair looked like Natsu slept in it, and she looked ready to drop dead any moment.

Miraculously, I wasn't dead. The Honda was in a ditch, dirty, bruised, and certainly out of commission. I looked up to see the roof cracked open.

Lightning flashed in the night sky. So we were hit by lightning, I realised. And I thought only Lambo-ojisan and Fuu-chan could survive that.

I turned my head to look at Grover – only to see a motionless bag of flesh, blood trickling down from the side of his mouth. I slapped him upside the head, creating a small bump, my face pale. Even if he was part goat, he was still my not-so-normal civilian(?) best friend!

He groaned in pain, saying something about food. Nevermind, he's alright.

"Nagisa! Grab Grover and get out of there!" I struggled to pull him up through the passenger's side, but with the help of _kaa-san_ , we managed. We looked up, and nearly dropped Grover/nearly had a heart attack.

Lightning flashed, and I saw it. A larger-than-Big-Pino figure was marching towards us. It was as if there was something – like a blanket – over his head, with the top part of his body was fuzzy like a bull, and really bulky. His hands were raised, in an imitation of horns.

"Let's run?" She suggested to me while drapping one of Grover's arms over her shoulder, as did I. Her eyes never moved from the figure as she did so. "Yeah..." I mumbled, fear coarsing through my veins.

We stood up shakily. Her eyes roamed through the forest, until they landed on something. "Nagisa, dear, do you see thst tree? It's the property line of Camp Half-Blood."

I blinked. What tr–oh. Through a flash of lightning I could faintly see a humongous pine near the top of the hill. I gulped. "Yeah..."

"Good." She nodded as we stumbled up the hill. "Go there, and down the hill there should be a large farmhouse. Don't look back as you do, yell for help and _please_ , for Primo's sake, don't stop until you reached the door." She spoke quietly and I froze at her words. She wanted me to leave her behind? I would never do that!

"What about you?" She sighed and glanced at the sea sadly. " _Kaa-san_! You're coming with me."

Then Grover groaned something about food and I barely resisted the urge to kick him in the balls and tell him to shut up.

We stumbled up the hill, but I glanced back for a moment. I wish I hadn't. He was stumbling towards us, making these strange sounds on the way. But then, I realised, his hands were swinging at the side and there was no blanket. It was just his large, furry head. And is it just me or are there horns on his head? Wait...

Oh shit.

That–that was..!

"I can't cross the property line, because I'm human." She dragged us up the hill. "Only you and Grover can."

"But _kaa-san_ –!"

She looked at me, dead serious, and gave me her backpack. I took it, a bit stunned as she turned around, facing the large monster from Greek mythology. "Go."

"No!" I was mad. Mad at _kaa-san_. At my godly father for getting us into this mess. At Grover the Goat. And most of all, at myself. If I hadn't run away from Grover back in Manhattan, this wouldn't have happened.

It was all my fault.

"You're coming with me!"

She looked frustrated. "Nagisa, do you not trust me?" I froze. If I didn't trust my mother, who _could_ I trust? "Then go and get help. I can handle myself. I'm not known as the Tainted Saint for nothing." She smiled at me bitterly, facing the monster.

" _Go_." I ran up the hill, dragging Grover along with me. In the background, I could hear the monster roar as he(?) fought my mother. My eyes clenched shut, trying to stop the tears that would surely fall.

I tripped on a root and fell down with Grover. I groaned, but then I felt it. A sort of protection washing over me, accepting me. I looked up at the large pine tree, and decided on one thing.

I placed Grover past the property line, with my bags. But I kept Riptide in my hands.

I ran back down the hill. I couldn't leave _kaa-san_ alone. I _couldn't_.

I stumbled a few times, nearly tripping. Luckily, my face didn't meet the earthy floor today. I skidded to a stop a few feet away from the fight. My mother was in the air, orange Sky Flames bursting to life on her hands, a large fire on her forehead.

But what caught my attention the most was the monster. He had large, bodybuilder arms with bulging muscles – which looked more like large basketballs stuffed under brown skin. He wore nothing... except underwear. I paused and stared. Seriously? White Fruit of the Looms people!? Shouldn't monsters wear loincloths or something!?

Coarse brown hair was all over his upper body – starting at about his stomach. He had a muzzle or something like that longer than my arms, snot running down his nostrils with a gleaming big ring pierced into his skin, cruel black eyes filled with hate, and horns – like _real_ horns! They were black and white and with points you couldn't just get with any old sharpener.

He also looked a bit – eh, _scorched_.

I, of course, recognised him. "Holy mother of Primo!" I cursed. "That's–" _Kaa-san_ landed next to me, her face an angry calm with her eyes burning amber, shutting me up. I remembered what she told me long, long ago.

 _'Names have power'_.

"Pasiphae's son?" I looked at her hesitantly, and she nodded. She glanced at me, a stern, angry look in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

I winced at her harsh, accusing tone. "I–I couldn't leave you alone so I placed Grover past the boundary." I looked down, avoiding her face.

The Minotaur sniffed around. For a few moments I stared in confusion, before remembering that his sight and hearing were terrible. He uses his nose.

I blinked when I saw something explode from down the hill. But the only thing down there is... Hayato-ojisan's car.

Oh shit. (Cue vine voice)

Seeing my pale face, she couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't let Hayato-kun kill you." She reassured me.

Then, the Minotaur bellowed the same, bloodcurdling sound he made before.

"When he smells us, he'll charge. I'll fly up, while you need to jump out of the way at the last second." Her lips twitched up in amusement. "He can't change directions while he's charging." I nodded at her plan, though a bit confused at how she knew it.

Before I could say anything, the Minotaur charged. _Kaa-san_ flew upwards, flipping over his body and sent me a nod. I backed away a few paces, regretfully noticing the pine tree now right behind me. Were we really that close?

I was thankful Grover was behind the property line.

He charged, black eyes glowing with his hatered towards me. I scrunched up my nose as he closed in. Rotten flesh, he smelled like it.

Lowering his head as he got closer, he pointed the horns straight at my throat.

I tensed, waiting for the right moment. A few inches away from me I lunged towards the left to avoid him. He stormed past me with a furious snarl.

But what I didn't expect him to do was skid to a stop, turn and charge towards me. My eyes widened. I wouldn't be able to dodge that. He stopped in front of me and with his arm outstretched, he reached out. I closed my eyes, preparing for the pain that never came.

I heard a strangled gasp a few seconds later, causing my eyes to snap open. I stood frozen at what I saw. The Minotaur was holding my mother tightly around her upper body, her legs and head and arms just out of reach. She was struggling, kicking, slapping and even burning him with her Sky Flames. But it did no good, he wouldn't let go.

She realised that, because she quickly took off a necklace with a few rings and threw it to me. It fell into my numb hands. I just stared in horror as he continued to squeeze her. She was gasping for breath, and managed to choke out, "Go, Nagi–sa!"

With that, the monster clenched his fists around my _kaa-san_ and she gave a small scream that would haunt my nightmares for years. After that, she dissolved into little amber particles. A great flash of light, and nothing but me and the Minotaur were left as the particles floated up into the night sky.

I stood frozen in place. My mother, my beautiful, kind, caring mother, was... _Gone_. Dead. ( _Deaddeaddeaddead_ _ **dead**_ ) I stumbled back, my white nightdress billowing, and fell to my knees. I stared at the muddy ground blankly, my brain processing what I had just seen. My _kaa-san_. Gone.

I choked back a sob that threatened to escape my throat, tears pooling in my eyes. My hands clenched around the necklace on my lap. The tears fell.

 _"Kaa...san..._ " My voice cracked. She was dead. The Son of Pasiphae killed her.

My head shot up, eyes burning with my rage. I knew, when the half bull reeled back, that they were orange – burning with Sky Flames.

I stood up shakily, swaying as I did so. My bangs covered my eyes as I put on the necklace with rings. I shot up with a new strength flooding my veins, and glared hatefuly at the half human monster.

I walked around him slowly, closer to the border. I stripped of my red jacket and waved it around. "Come and get me, Son of Pasiphae!" He stared at me. Okay, insult time. "Come on, you stupid bag of basketball shit!" Not the best insult, I know. But I was just so _angry._

The monster roared, and charged at me with his meaty hands outstretched.

Okay. Now, I had a very stupid, very insane, and very crazy – Yes, I know the last two are the same thing but I was just making my point – plan. But it was better than no plan, right? My plan was to basically have him rage and charge, then I would sidestep and uncap Anaklusmos. And then _bye-bye meat-for-brains_.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, it didn't happen exactly like that...

I tensed ready to jump to the side. But it seemed as if a piece of my nightdress – I was really starting to hate it – had gotten stuck on a branch and I struggled. Finally, it ripped but the monster was just too close. So I did something stupid, I jumped up.

Time slowed down for us. Kicking off from his bulky head, I turned in midair and landed on his neck. Unsurprisingly, that was a but awkward since I was in a dress.

I didn't have time to wonder about it. He slammed into the tree, making a sky blue barrier flicker to life. But I didn't really care about that, because my teeth felt as if they had been knocked out.

The Minotaur staggered, shaking his large and furry head to try and get me off. It, of course, didn't really work. I was holding on too tightly, my arms wrapped around one horn.

I now felt more than nauseous. My mother had died right in front of my eyes. My head felt like it was splitting. Thunder and lightning still raged up above. And the smell of rotten flesh ( _Minotaureatpeoplekilleatkillhumans_ ) made me feel like barfing up the blue marshmallows I had eaten beforehand.

I clenched my hands around the horn I was holding onto for my life. Rage pooled in my stomach. He killed her in cold blood. The Minotaur _deserved_ to die for what he did.

Flames burst to life on my hands, but I didn't notice. I tightened my pull on the horn – and pulled with all my might. It tensed, gave a surprised and slightly fearful grun.

SNAP!

I screamed as I was flung through the air, getting knocked into the pine tree. My back collided, and coupled with my bleeding forehead from before, it hurt like a bitch. I most likely broke a rib or two, and it looked like one punctured my lungs. My breath was shallow. It was hard to breathe.

I sat up, my vision blurry. Add a concussion to the list of injuries.

A horn – the Minotaur's – was held tightly in my hand, it was a ragged bone like thing the size of a large knife or a tantō. Riptide was somehow in my other hand.

I looked up. The Son of Pasiphae charged, rage in his eyes. Fuck.

I clumsily rolled to the side and crouched. The half bull charged passed me, and without thinking I uncapped the Ballpoint Pen of Awesomeness, and drove it up his side.

He roared, angry, and started to flail as he clawed at his injury. Then, he began to disintegrate – no, not like kaa-san who dispersed into particles, but like turned into golden dust or sand. The dust(?) was blown away by the wind. It was the same way with Dodds. Or the Fury. Or the Kindly One. Or whatever.

The rain had finally let down, though thunder still boomed in the distance. I stumbled to the other side of the hill with Riptide and the horn in my hands. Once I reached him I felt my knees go weak and I fell, panting. I had just seen my mother die. I was terrified – what if the same happened to Grover or Yuni or Mami or anyone I loved?

I staggered up and grabbed the bags, where I pocketed Riptide, and hauled Grover onto my shoulders. We were going to reach the lit farmhouse if I had any say it it.

I stumbled down the hill, nearly tripping. My head ached from the concussion and cut, my ribs hurt like hell, as did my back, and it was getting harder to breath by the second. But I'd be damned if I let my best friend slash half goat go.

I stumbled past some cabins that had their lights on and collapsed onto the wooden porch of the big cabin. I heard a few of the doors opening before panicked shouting called for someone named 'Chiron'.

The last thing I saw were three people. A familiar looking man, a young girl with blond hair curled like a princess's, and a somewhat semi-tall man with familiar purple eyes sipping a coke and looking nonchalant.

Then everything went black.

But even then, I only had one thing on my mind.

It was my fault Sawada Tsunami aka Sally Jackson died.

.

.

.

 _If she hadn't gone to Montauk, would her mother had died? Would it have been better if she was the one who died instead of her kaa-san?_

* * *

 **Sorry about the short chapter.**

 **Hi guys! Here's a new update from your only Fallen Rainbow! Or FallenNiji. Meh, whatever. They were the same thing.**

 **I have a question; would anyone be willing to teach me Japanese, Italian or Greek for free online?**

 **Anyway, if anyone was wondering why Tsuna didn't put up more of a fight, well, I hope this explains it. Tsuna didn't have her gloves or pills or Natsu because they were in the bag she gave Nagisa. And it was raining, she was tired, she had to summon her Flames on her own, and she was fighting against a half bull man that smelled like rotting meat. Not a pleasant experience for anyone, eh? And poor Nagisa, having her mother die and thinking it was her fault.**

 **And canon Percy's reaction to Sally's death was a bit under dramatic, and didn't put any feel in it. So I improvised. Poor Nagisa-chan, I'm such a sadistic brat.**

 **Thank you all for your favourites, follows and review.**

 **UNFORTUNATELY, I AM UNABLE TO REPLY TO THEM BECAUSE THEY WON'T SHOW UP FOR ME! LIKE IT SAYS I HAVE 12-13 REVIEWS BUT I ONLY COUNT 7! AND I** ** _DID_** **GET A NOTIFICATION THAT I GOT A REVIEW, SO WHERE DID THE REVIEWS GO!? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME?!**

 **Hope you continue with your support! :-)**


End file.
